A Forgotten Face
by Night Mare579
Summary: Ash and May have just won National Pokemon Tournament! As Ash, May, and the others rejoice, one person sheds a tear...a person no one would ever expect to see again. So... Chapter 13 is finally here.
1. An Unexpected Visitor

Ash and May have just won Hoenn League! As Ash, May, and the others rejoice, one person sheds a tear...a person no one would ever expect to see again.

* * *

Disclaimer: Didn't create nor do i own anything from Pokemon, however i **did** create this story. _Smile_.

Note: The story here is the newest version of Pokemon (Advance) with May, Max and yadda yadda yadda. Oh and Ash is 14 so is May. PG – 13 for course language. On with the story!

* * *

_Thought_

**Emphasis**

"Speaking"

(Author's Notes)

* * *

A Forgotten Face

Ch. 1_ Unexpected Visitor_

* * *

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE OUR NEW CHAMPS!**"

The crowd roars and cheers as 14 year old Ash Ketchum and May Pedalberg (I didn't know her last name) stand victorious after the two vs. two Pokemon battle.

"We did it Ash! We really did it!" May leapt onto Ash and hugged him with all her might.

"Yeah! I guess we did..." said Ash as he returns her hug. Brock and Max were making their way toward them.

"That was great you two!" congratulated Brock.

"Yeah! You guys were awesome!" Max said.

As the group congratulated each other and the opponents, a cloaked onlooker in the crowd shed a tear...

"Tic?" The Pokemon beside the person looked at them with questioning eyes.

"It's nothing Togetic...it's just..." The person started to sob. The thought of being forgotten stung their heart with horrible pain and angst. "We have to leave now."

* * *

Now the crowd had gone down into the stadium and started surrounding Ash and the gang. The stranger started pushing their way through to get out as quickly as possible. They couldn't take the pain.

"**MOVE**!" The stranger was now at the point where their sadness turned into anger.

"Jeez! Okay lady whatever you say."

This of course caught people's attention, including Brock's. Brock watched the stranger make their way through the crowd. Artic blue eyes met his own.

"Oh my God...ASH!"

"What is it Brock!?" Ash was being carried by the crowd.

"I-I...Ash...I thought I saw someone."

"Well who was it?" Brock searched the crowd but found no one. "Damnit!"

May was getting worried, she had never seen Brock so...determined to find something.

"Brock what's the matter?"

"Nothing..." I _**KNOW** that was her...but why would she be here?_ "Let's get going."

* * *

_I can't believe it...that he-he would just...forget..._

"Toge?"

_At least I have Togetic_ "I'm fine Togetic, let's go home now."

"Tic!" The stranger and it's Pokemon started making their way down the road.

* * *

"Listen Brock, whoever it was they're probably gone by now." Ash was really confused by Brock's behavior.

_He's never acted this way before...I wonder who would make him act like this._

The group were walking out of the stadium. A lone figure and their Togetic were just ahead of them. May didn't know what was going on but she saw something she liked.

"Oh! Look! A Togetic! Awww...how cute! May I see it?"

Cold blue eyes just stared at her...with what looked like hatred or even jealousy. "May! What the hell do you think your doing!? You can't just waltz up to someone's Pokemon and start –"Ash was stunned. He stood and stared at the figure in front of him. His brain was running like mad.

"Pika..."

So was Pikachu's. It was an eternity of silence between everyone before a howling wind picked up. With it, the wind took the figure's hood. Staring back at Ash were a pair of wintry blue eyes. Long, red hair was billowing with the wind. Milky skin was exposed. A curved bodice was now there. A face, so familiar, but so different was now visible.

"Misty..."

* * *

Yay! Done! I know it's short but hey it's just the beginning! Extra special thanks to Cinder...lol. The only person who could help me with my story! So tell me what you think...hopefully if enough people like it I'll keep going with it! Until then!

Night Mare579


	2. Confrontation

* * *

Disclaimer: none of this is mine but the story!  
  
Note: ok so you should get the hint that I'm not the biggest May fan...urgh! They should have just kept Misty! Lol I'm a big A/M lover. Ok so anyways ages Ash is 14, Misty (who now is revealed) is 16, Brock is 17 and I'm not even going to metion May or Max since they can die...(lol sorry if you like them). And I'm really surprised people actually read and liked my fic! Oh and to one person I **do** plan to make this an A/M fic. Yay! So for you all who liked the story...here's chapter 2!

_Thought_

**Empashis **

"Speaking"

(Author's Notes...me!)  
  
A Forgotten Face  
  
_Ch. 2 Confrontation_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Misty..."

"Chaa..."

Although Brock didn't say anything, his faced showed it. All three Pikachu, Brock, and Ash stood in awe.

_Wow...is this really Misty? She's...gorgeous _

"Ash, who is this?" May received a cold hard glare from Misty.

"A very old friend..."

_Is that all I am to you Ash? Just a friend?_

Misty felt something small and hot run down her face...a tear. She couldn't have Ash see her cry, not now. Misty did what she could only think of...to run. With her cloak and hair billowing behind her, Togetic at her feet, she started at a sprint towards a nearby forest where no one would be able to find her. Ash was just speechless.

_Why was she crying? _

He remembered how May had cut in.

_Oh God..._

"WAIT! MISTY!" He had started chasing her.

"Ash! Wa-" May was stopped by an arm. An arm belonging to Brock. She looked up to see his face and couldn't read it. There were so many emotions on his face to really specify what he was feeling. Though she could tell it had to do with this 'Misty'.

_Just who exactly was that girl? And what relationship do Ash and her have? Wait no...what am I saying! Ash is with me!...right?_

_

* * *

_

The chase went on for what seemed hours. Pikachu was tiring Ash could see, but he just had to find Misty and talk to her (yes...talk... ). 

"Hop on Pikachu, you're tired."

"PI!" (no basically)

What Ash loved most about his first Pokemon was its determination and strength of heart.

"Okay Pikachu."

Misty was only a few yards ahead. He knew they would catch her eventually. Soon both humans and Pokemon were tiring. Ash watched as Misty collapsed.

"Misty! Are you ok?" He could here her breathing heavily, but in between the breaths he heard sobs. She was crying. _What have I done?_

"Tic?"

_Hell, if it isn't Togepi. So it evolved. And...still cares for Misty_

The Togetic looked up at Ash. Togetic remembered him but now only had pure hate for his once friend. He had hurt his master...his best friend! Togetic wouldn't stand for it. (damn, I'm gonna have to translate this)

"TOGE!" (LEAVE!)

"Pi! Pikachu!" (No! Not until we talk to Misty!)

"TOGETIC! TIC TOGE TIC!" (Look what you've done to her! She's not going to talk!) "Piiiiiiiikaaaaaaaaa..." Sparks started emitting from the electric mouse's cheeks.

"Pikachu stop. Togetic, we just want to talk to Misty I promise we won't hurt her." Misty was still on the forest ground sobbing. She could here the conversation they were having.

_Thank you Togetic...but we do need to 'talk'_ She had heard Ash say I promise we won't hurt her...but he already had. At that, another tear trickled down her cheek. Misty slowly raised herself up into a sitting position. "Okay Ash, let's talk."

* * *

"WHERE DID ASH GO!?" May did not like standing there waiting for him to return. She did **not** want that Misty and him to be alone. 

"May, you need to understand something and that means you must leave them alone...for now." Brock knew that they needed to talk and work things out between them. He knew that each secretly loved one another but never had the guts to admit it to the opposite. Brock did what he had to do as a friend and make sure they were not disturbed. His eyes just stared off into the distance lost in thought.

"Yeah, I don't know what's going on but May I think you should just leave them be." May couldn't believe her ears. Max of all people was talking about **this** subject?

"What do you know Max?" she spat.

"I know more than you think! That was Misty Waterflower (supposed last name) one of the sisters of the famous Cerulean Gym!"

"And that would mean what!?"

"UGH! That was the girl that traveled with Brock and Ash before us!"

"Oh..." May now understood but her feelings for Ash got in the way. "So what does that matter!?" Brock just stood there while the brother and sister started fighting.

_Don't be stupid Ash..._

* * *

Ash and Misty now sat face to face, each with their Pokemon by their side. Neither Ash nor Misty knew what to say. 

_God she's beautiful. So much more than she was 4 years ago..._

Misty now had the chance to look Ash over (in other words...check him out XD). She saw that his face had become more mature like her own. But it still had those golden-brown eyes that she could just get lost in and his little pert nose. He now had an athletic build and some muscle. And finally his jet black hair had lost its regular (pointed) look. Now it was worn freely (not long but not like the shows hair) and hung in his eyes.

_Wow...he's gotten so...**handsome**!_

Soon they found each other staring. They both turned away and blushed. Finally they started talking.

"So...Misty, wh- how's it going?"

"I'm fine. You?" "It's going well."

"So it seems." (**_snor!_** woops sorry I'm falling asleep...let's spice up the convo!)

Ash had to ask. "Why are you here?"

Misty couldn't reply...she couldn't tell him how she felt. How she felt about him since the day they met. "I came to watch the tournament." she lied.

"Bull shit on you can't lie to me."

"Just stop it Ash!" Again she started to break down and on now, there's no reason to cry."

"NO REASON ASH!? NO REASON!? I'LL GIVE YOU A REASON TO CRY!" With that she slapped him, turned, and started running again (with Togetic of course!). Ash just sat there in shock and watched as the scene replayed in his head. Pikachu shocked him to break his trance.

"Thanks Pikachu. MISTY WAIT!"

Misty was in no condition to start another chase. She collapsed again into something warm. Misty opened her eyes to see two golden-brown orbs staring into her eyes. Ash had caught her. She felt so warm and safe. He just held her for what seemed forever.

"Misty, please...just talk to me." Again, they were facing each other.

"So how's the gym?" "Fan-fucking- tastic..." she said sarcastically. (sorry for the language, I curse too much)

"How are the journey's doing?" she countered.

"Great...I've got Brock, Max, and May to keep me com-" He was stopped again by this time a...growl? Misty was clenching her fists in a rage. _Is she jealous?_

"How is Brock?" Ash snapped out of it.

"He's doing fine...still the great cook." They (for once) started laughing together. One question ticked Misty...she had to ask.

"So how are you and May?"

"We're – wait...Misty – no that's not what I meant!" Misty looked like she could break down and cry a river.

"What did you mean Ash?"

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT! YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO THAT I LO-" He stopped himself before he could say the 'L-word'. She would probably just reject him...he hated the feeling of rejection.

Misty, on the other hand, swelled with pure joy... she knew what he was going to say before he stopped himself.

"Misty, you know I care for you...you're my best friend." At this, she felt crushed.  
"IS THAT ALL I AM ASH? A FRIEND ONLY A FRIEND?" Suddenly Ash found himself pinned on the ground staring into blazing, arctic blue eyes.

_God she's hot when she's angry_

It felt so good to both of the teens to be on top of/underneath another...so warm and comforting. Ash couldn't say anything. Instead he replied the only way he could think of...a kiss. Soon both Ash and Misty were kissing. Passion, caring, and even love exploded through their lips into one another. Ash held Misty's small waist while Misty clutched Ash's head playing with his hair. The two Pokemon who had been long forgotten knew it was time for them to leave. The walked away quietly not to disturb both their masters and left the two teens kissing.

* * *

Wooh! **_wipes sweat away_** well chapter 2 is done! Hopefully people will like it! Thanks to my reviewers...you don't know how happy I was when I say 3 reviews. lol and as you can see I do intend to make this a A/M fic. Email me with any ideas or comments...whatever you want I'll take it. Until then!  
  
Night Mare579 


	3. Winner Gets All!

Disclaimer: don't own Pokemon...sadly.  
  
Note: lol I **LOVE** seeing reviews pop up for my story. I want to make one thing clear though that this story probably won't be updated as often since spring break is ending for me. But I'll make time for beloved pokemon XD. Ok well the story's heating up and as one reviewer said...

"I want to see how May will react." Well let's just find out shall we!? This chapter was supposed to be about that very subject. Ok well on with ch. 3!

_Thought_

**Emphasis**

"Speaking"

(Author's notes...me!)

* * *

A Forgotten Face 

_Ch. 3 Winner Gets All!_

* * *

"Where are Ash and Misty?" May was getting really, **really** impatient and worried...about Ash. 

_WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!? Oh! Look at me! I'm Misty! I traveled with Ash before you so I get first dibs! Too bad for you! Let's go and have Ash chase me and keep him there for 2 hours!_

Brock and Max just looked at May.

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing!" May just growled.

"So were Ash and Misty together or something?" Brock was shocked by that question. He smiled inwardly. _May must like Ash...heh, sorry May but you're too late_

"No, not really."

"Not really? You can't answer a question like that. It doesn't make sense! They either were or they weren't!"

"In that case no, they were not."

"Thank you." _Good, so I do have a chance. Wait...what am I saying!? There is no competition. Ha! Ash and me are already together!_ (I know it's my story and I'm making her like this but I really do see her like this. Sorry if you don't.)  
  
Brock, May, and Max stood at the entrance of the stadium for a little over two hours. Finally, they could make out two figures coming out of a clearing.

"There's Ash!" It became clear that the figures were not even three feet tall.

"Tic!" (Translating time...Did you see them!?)

"Pika! Chu pi kaa!" (Haha finally! I've been waiting for that moment for four years!)

Both Pokemon seemed to be laughing about something. Ash's absence was pushing May over the edge.

_WHERE COULD HE BE!?_

Brock on the other hand had no problem. _The longer they are the better_ "They'll be back before too long. Don't worry May."

"Yeah and why do you really care where Ash and Misty are?" Max had to ask just to get on his sister's nerves. May couldn't respond for a while.

"No reason." she lied.

"Really now?"

"Shut up Max!" Again, the two siblings started fighting while Brock just stood and waited. Pikachu and Togetic had arrived and waited with Brock. Although he couldn't understand what they were saying, he had a good feeling on what it was about. He blushed slightly imagining what was going on and smiled knowing things were going well between the two teens.

* * *

Misty laid her head down on Ash's muscular chest and was listening to his heart beat. Ash was lying on the mossy forest floor combing his fingers through Misty's silky, red hair. Both were thinking the same thought. 

_I could stay like this forever_

But both knew it couldn't last for that long. Misty soon raised herself up. "How long do you think we've been out here?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure more than an hour." With that they both laughed. Again the two were staring into each others eyes. Misty, though she didn't want to, knew that they should get going.

_If only we could just stay here. It's so nice just us being alone_

"We should get going..."

"Oh...yeah."  
  
Ash just kept replaying what had just happened in his head. Those beautiful eyes boring into his, stray strands of red silk falling on his face, then the taste of strawberries and cream (mmm... lip gloss XD) in his own mouth. It was a moment he would never forget. He didn't think it would happen again either. The fact that they still hadn't told each other the truth about how the felt kept him reassured.  
  
Misty, strangely felt the same way. She only thought that as a way to escape her own question. The all too familiar feeling of rejection stung her heart.  
  
The two teens started making their way out of the forest. Only now had they noticed that their Pokemon were missing.

"Where's Togetic!?"

"Pikachu?"

After a few minutes of searching they figured they must have left during their make-out session (lol sorry I just had to say that!). Misty turned the color of her hair at the memory and so did Ash. Soon they were out of the forest and on the main road back to the stadium.

"I hope Brock and the others are still there."

Misty giggled. "I wouldn't be surprised if they left. We've been gone for a long time."

"I wonder how May's taking this." Ash chuckled at his little joke. "Knowing her she'd probably be jealous or something." Again Ash laughed.

Misty fell silent and just walked on. Ash then realized what he had said and kicked himself for his stupidity. But then another thought entered his mind. _But did what we did back there really matter to her? Am I just a boy toy?_ (**_you can be if you want to!_**)

Finally, they could make out five figures in the distance. The sun was already setting and the twilight was coming into view. It could easily be 7 o' clock by now. They really had been gone for a long time.

"THERE YOU TWO ARE! Jeez! We thought you were dead or something!" May was relieved to see Ash but then Misty popped into view. Brock was getting tired and Max was already asleep on a nearby bench.

"Let's get going to our hotel. Misty, do you have anywhere you can stay?"

"Oh...no, I wasn't planning on staying."

Pain shot through Ash at her words. _So she was just playing me_

"It's okay, you can stay with us. We did get a suite, I'm sure there's enough room."

"Thanks Brock!"

"Anytime."

The gang started walking to their hotel. Ash, who was silent the whole time, in between May and Misty, Max over Brock's shoulder asleep, and Togetic and Pikachu a few feet ahead. Once there, they checked in, went to their room, and made the sleeping arrangements for their new guest.

"May, is it okay if Misty can share your room?"

_Ooooooh no. She is **NOT** going to be in my room! Well... At least this way I know she's not near Ash _"Yeah sure!" _Stupid bitch_

Max slept on the couch, since he was the only one who could fit on it, and Ash and Brock shared their own room.  
  
As the sun set and the moon rose, sleep enveloped the group.

* * *

Misty woke early that morning. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She was about to exit her and May's room to go down to the lobby to get breakfast when she was stopped. 

"And **where** do you think **you're** going?" _If she thinks she can just sneak off and go to Ash she's got another thing coming_

"Uhh...to get breakfast? Is that okay with you Your Highness?" _What the hell's up her ass?_

"Hey! Just because I'm wondering where you're going doesn't mean you can act smart."

"Sowy mommy! If I be mowe nice can I get some ice cweam?" May was f**urious**.

"Okay okay! SoooooRRY!"

"What the hell's your problem? God I go to get breakfast and you question me? Am I not supposed to be leaving the room?"

"I was just wondering... I didn't want you to get lost." May said in a matter of fact tone.

"I can manage on my own, thanks."

"Well sorrrrrry for caring."

"Okay seriously what's going on?"

"Nothing!" _You just don't back down do you?_

"Don't give me that crap, what are you hiding!?" _God she's annoying...how does Ash stand her?_

"NOTHING!" By now Ash and the others had woken up.

"What the **HELL** are you two yelling about?" Ash had entered the room. Bad move by him. May turned crimson. She was basically only in her bra and panties.

"PERVERT! GET OUT ITS CALLED KNOCKING!" Ash quickly left before he could get smacked. Misty got the message...

_Ohhhh this is going to be good_

"Oh so you like Ash?"

"Yea- WHAT NO!"

"Oh I see, so you were trying to keep me from him."

"Basical- NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

"Whatever..." She had gotten the answers she wanted.

"You're unbelievable do you know that?"

"Me!? I'm the unbelievable one? Wow, you must be a ditz."

"THAT'S IT! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!"

"OH MY GOD! WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP!?" Ash was getting a headache. He could hear them from his room which was on the other side of the suite!

"Oh. Sorry Ash. We'll be quieter!"

"THANK YOU!"

Misty just sat there smirking at May. She knew that she liked Ash as much as she did herself. May had the same thought.

Ash _can only belong to one of us_

"You like Ash don't you? I mean you **were** gone for two hours yesterday..."

"That's none of your business. But I don't think he shares the same feelings for me if you **must** know..."

"I've got an idea. Ash can only be with one of us. So I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

"Sounds good to me...what are we betting?"

_Ohhh I'm good!_ "Ash."

"What!?"

"You heard me! Ash."

"Umm what about what he wants? He has feelings."

"Oh I already know what he wants." Misty just filled with pure rage. _WHO THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE IS!?_ "Fine you know what I'm in! Winner gets Ash!"

* * *

Ohhh! This is by far the longest chapter lol. Oh man... this was just one huge bitch fight between May and Misty. lol it was great, while writing this chapter I got an email about a review just made. "P.S.: You're right about May and Max... I can't stand them... they can die (LOL)!" Lol I laughed at that one. Thanks for all the reviews! I never thought I'd make it this far. Let's find out who wins! Hopefully I'll have time to write chapter 4! Until then!  
  
Night Mare579 


	4. Losing Is Winning

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokemon… yet.

Note: thank you guys soooooo much for your reviews! Seriously you wouldn't have any other chapters if it wasn't for you guys. And thanks to the formatting help. Anyways back to my story... so here's the conclusion to who's going to win! May or Misty?

* * *

_Thought_**  
Emphasis**  
"Speaking"  
(Author's notes)

* * *

A Forgotten Face

Ch. 4 _Losing is Winning_

* * *

As May and Misty set a date for the battle and exactly what they would win, they didn't know that someone never really left the door. Ash listened to the whole thing and came to the conclusion the Misty was just toying with his emotions. He was crushed. He vowed that he would never ever do what he did in the forest ever again or even let her get close again. She could break his heart like a piece of fragile glass.

"Alright, let's bet Ash." Ash's heart shattered.

"What!? You know he has feelings too." _May seems to care. She has always been there for me._

He had to get out of there. Whenever or wherever this battle was going to be, he wouldn't be there. But what May had said brought new thoughts to his head.

_God! She must think I'm a jerk, I've never been really nice to May, or even give her the time of day to talk to me. It's weird how she can still feel that way about me._

This changed his mind. He would be there to cheer May on. Misty wouldn't get the satisfaction to see him hurt again or to be her toy. He wanted to hurt Misty as she had hurt him.

What Ash didn't know was that he had the voices backwards. Who he thought was Misty was in fact May.

* * *

"Fine. It's set. Tomorrow, noon, at the park." May had been planning on what she would be doing already with her date with Ash (god...seriously). Too long had she waited for Ash to ask her out. Now she would get her chance and win Ash's love.

Misty felt differently. If she won she knew Ash would reject her. Ash probably lost his love for her a long time ago when she left. She could understand. He had May and, although she didn't think she was the best for him, she knew May cared for Ash. She couldn't stand to be rejected if she won. The image just danced in her head tormenting her.

_(Dream/Fantasy Sequence)"I can't believe I lost! I guess Ash is yours."_

_Misty stood victorious. Ash was on the sidelines. He knew she would win, she had much more experience than may and her Pokemon were stronger. But Ash didn't want Misty, he didn't love her anymore. Who was he kidding, he never loved Misty._

_"So...Ash what do you want to do?"_

_"What are you talking about? I'm not going to go out with you! Pshhh."_

Misty sat quietly as May kept rambling on about the rules. She wasn't thinking about the match but rather Ash.

_He probably never loved me_. Misty's heart sunk to a new low. _Then back at the forest...it was just...a game..._ Misty started to cry uncontrollably. The familiar sting of rejection and humiliation crept into her heart.

"Okay, so it's gonna be a two on two battle. Pokemon unable to fight are out, ummm, oh and substitutions are allowed...let's see what else..." May heard sobs. "Hey! You're not even listening!"

_Leave me alone!_ Misty just ran out of the room. She didn't care about the match anymore. She burst out of the room, knocked Ash over, who she never noticed, and just ran. _Anywhere but here!_

* * *

Misty ran out of the hotel and into the heart of the city. She found a local swimming center. The warm feeling of relief washed over her. _Water...my one friend who's always there for me._ (Mayhaps a bit cheesy)

She went inside, changed into a suit, and went to the pool area. It was huge! The enormous pool could easily fit a thousand people and Pokemon. _Oh! I almost forgot!_

"Come on out you guys!"

A flash of white and Misty's Pokemon were out. Politoed, Corsola, Staryu, Starmie, Psyduck, and Goldeen appeared before the pool.

"You guys can play now. And you can too Togetic!"

Soon, everyone was in the water relaxing and playing at the same time. Misty hadn't had a good swim in a long time. She needed it. Misty let the clear, cool water soak her while she just watched her Pokemon play.

_They seem to be enjoying themselves...I wish I could_.

Again she thought about the upcoming match. This would be a good time to consider which Pokemon to use.

_I think she said two on two...okay lets see, Goldeen is an automatic no, it can't fight on land. I'm not even going to consider Psyduck… So I could use Politoed, Corsola, Staryu, and Starmie. Politoed does have its advantages but isn't all that powerful yet. Corsola is really strong and has recover which is a plus. And Staryu and Starmie are my most experienced. This is going to take a while..._

While Misty thought about which Pokemon to use she noticed it was getting late.

_Guess I better be getting back. Don't want them to think I died..._

With that she got out of the pool, recalled her Pokemon, and got dressed. She left the center and started back to the hotel.

* * *

"Did anyone see where Misty went?"

Brock hadn't seen Misty all day and was starting to worry about her.

"No, she just ran out of the room crying. I didn't see where she went to. Probably worried about the match tomorrow..."

"What match?"

"Oh just a little Pokemon match we're having. It's nothing big." May didn't want to bring it up with Ash right there.

Ash recognized what May was talking about. He looked up and smiled at May. _If she cares about me I guess I better start being nice to her. God I feel like a jerk ignoring her for the past four years._

_Is he smiling at me? Wow! He does like me! I knew it!_

Brock saw Ash smile and was speechless. _What the hell are you doing Ash!? Is he cheating Misty?_ But then he remembered that Ash or Misty hadn't talked to each other after what had happened in the forest. _Don't tell he thinks Misty doesn't like him. How am I going to explain that Ash is wrong?_

While Brock was thinking, and while Ash and May were flirting a soaking wet Misty walked in.

The first thing Misty noticed was that Ash and May were flirting...and **holding hands**!? She could cry. She felt like throwing up. _If this is what Ash wants, then so be it. At least he's happy_.

Then Ash and Misty made eye contact. Each looked saddened and… hurt.

_She played me..._

_He played me..._

They both looked away. Misty returned to her room and so did Ash. They both needed sleep to get their minds off things. May just sat. Ash and she were hitting it off so well! What happened!? Brock was still thinking. He saw that both of his friends eyes showed hurt and deception. He too left to go to his room and sleep on things. Max was already asleep and Pikachu was happily slurping a bottle of ketchup in Ash's and Brock's room. Togetic was with Misty asleep. May was left alone outside in the living room or their suite. Soon, since no one was awake, she too went to her room to rest.

Only after a few minutes, the whole party was asleep.

* * *

May woke up early the next morning.

_Today's the day I win and get Ash!_

She did her daily rituals (brushed her teeth, showered, dressed) and decided to go down to the restaurant in the hotel for breakfast.

On the way down she then remembered she still needed to pick her Pokemon.

_That's easy. I'll just use Combusken and Beautifly_ (Unsure of other May's other Pokemon when I first wrote this so I just evolved her Torchic and Wurmple)

She ate her breakfast and decided to get some minor training in before her match. May exited the hotel and made her way to the park.

"Combusken, Beautifly, come on out!"

Two Pokemon appeared before her. A short chicken-like Pokemon with fire patterns on its feathers and a big butterfly with beautiful and vibrant colors on its wings.

"We've gotta get ready for the match. I want to do some minor training to get you two prepared."

"Busk!"

"Beeeeeeuuuuu!"

"Great! Let's get started."

May and her Pokemon trained and trained until all three of them were exhausted. She decided to let them rest before the match. Who was she kidding...she needed the rest too. And it was already 10:30! They had been training since 8! May went back to the hotel and took a nap.

Misty watched as May stumbled into the room. She was sweaty, red, and looked tired.

_She must have been training. Well, serves you right to put off your strategy when you're the one who wanted the match in the first place._

Misty laughed to herself as May just collapsed onto her bed and passed out (not literally). The match would be a cinch. She knew what Pokemon she was going to use and knew her plan of attack. A new thought came to mind. The subject of the 'bet' flashed in her head.

_Ash...what about him? If I win…I'll be rejected and humiliated in front of everyone. But if I lose..._

She then realized that there was nothing to lose. If she won she lost; she would be rejected by Ash, humiliated, and her heart would shatter. Once is enough, but twice by the same person? She couldn't even think about what would happen.

_That's it then, I'll lose._

* * *

It was 11:30. May had awoken from her slumber and started to prepare. Misty did the same. Ash, Brock, Max, Togetic, and Pikachu were waiting outside in the living room for the two girls. All of them wanted to see what happen but none knew why they were even battling...but Ash.

_The nerve of her! She just thinks I'm some prize to be won!? I'll show her. I will **not** stand to be someone's puppet. I should have gone with May a long time ago. Stupid, stupid, stupid…_ Ash was mentally kicking himself when he was interrupted by everyone getting up to follow the girls out of the hotel.

The group arrived at the park at 11:50 and found that the park had a couple or courts for just the occasion. They reserved one and made their way down to court number three.

Misty and May approached each other and shook hands.

"Good luck!" giggled May.

"Yeah...you too."

Misty took the far end of the court with Togetic while May stayed where she was. Brock was chosen to referee and Max, Ash, and Pikachu were sitting on a bench near the court to watch.

Max didn't know what her sister was up to but he had overheard her rant about how 'Ash and she will finally be together!' There had to be some catch to this match.

_I wonder how Misty feels about this?_

Ash thought differently.

_Please God, let May win. I can't stand to have my emotions toyed with again...to be hurt...please oh please..._

"**The battle will consist of a two on two Pokemon match. Substitutions are allowed, items are forbidden. Pokemon that cannot go on are out. Let the battle begin!**"

Brock waved the flags. The match had begun!

"Beautifly! You're up!"

May threw her Pokeball and her Beautifly appeared in a blaze of white. It spread its wings to give off a sparkle and gave out a battle cry.

_I__knew that entrance would be perfect. Thank God for those Pokemon Contests!_

"Staryu! I choose you!"

"Hya!"

A golden, five-pointed star with a red jewel in its center flashed out of its Pokeball.

Misty started off the fight.

"Water gun now!"

A stream of water shot from the star at May's Beautifly.

"Dodge and hit it with your Confuse Ray!" (Don't know any of Beautifly's attacks except for Morning Sun and Swarm; so I'll be using bug attacks)

A rainbow beam shot from the butterfly and hit the star.

_Yes! It's confused! Now time to finish it off..._

"Staryu! Staryu snap out of it I know you can do it! Try and use Water gun!

"Beautifly! **SWARM**!"

Beautifly multiplied itself (like double-team?), crowding around Staryu while tackle it multiple times. After a few moments of the attack, Staryu keeled over and fainted.

"**Staryu is unable to battle!**" _What the hell is Misty doing? She could have easily won that. She's up to something, but what?_

"Corsola! I choose you!"

A spiky, pink coral-like Pokemon came out of the Pokeball.

"Cor!"

"Spike Cannon, Corsola!"

A barrage of spikes shot out of Corsola and hit Beautifly. Beautifly became unconscious at the first spike.

"**Beautifly is unable to continue, it is now down to the final Pokemon!**" _That's more like Misty_.

_So she wants to play tough? I can do that too ya know!_

"Combusken! Come on out!"

The blaze, chicken-like fire/fighting Pokemon emerged from the ball.

"Ken!"

_Damn, a fire of all type. Better not use any water attacks with Corsola..._

"Corsola! Spike Canon one more time!"

Again, millions of spikes shot from the pink coral Pokemon.

"Use Fire Punch to knock 'em away!"

Combusken's hands blurred as a flame engulfed its hand and it started punching away the spikes.

"Great job Combusken! Now finish it with Mega Kick!"

The Pokemon kicked Corsola with such force it was knocked out of the court. It hit the fence and was knocked out.

"**Corsola is unable to battle! May is the winner!**" _What was Misty doing? She wouldn't have lost that easily._

"I won...? I **won**! WAHOO!"

"Good fight." _Now Ash can be happy…and I won't. But at least this way, no can't get hurt_.

"That way amazing May!" Ash and Max had come on to the court to congratulate her. But May wasn't listening.

"I won! I won! **I won!** Now I have Ash all to myse-" She quickly caught herself so she wouldn't hurt Ash. After all, he didn't know he was the prize.

"You were great May! I'm proud of you."

Ash was grateful Misty didn't win. So was Misty. No one had even noticed that she had started to walk to a Pokemon Center to heal her Pokemon. Except for Brock. He had to know what was going on at that match. Misty would not have lost that match.

* * *

"Misty! Wait up!"

"Oh, hey Brock. I guess I underestimated May...she's really good."

"Cut the crap Misty. You could have kicked her ass easily. Why didn't you?"

Misty couldn't tell why. But Brock was one of her best friends! Why couldn't she open up to him? He had always been there and knew about her love for Ash and respected it. She might as well tell him.

"I didn't want to hurt Ash...and I-I didn't want to get... hurt." The last part was barely a whisper. Tears had already started to form in the corners of her ocean-blue eyes.

"Misty...what makes you think you would have hurt Ash?"

"I know he doesn't love me. And- I-I can't-" Misty felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She was crying. The tears started to grow and soon she was crying so hard she couldn't speak.

Brock didn't know where Misty came up with that thought but sat there and comforted his long time friend.

When Misty had finally calmed down a bit, Brock was able to get some answers out of her. She had told him what had happened in the forest and how he avoided her afterwards, how she saw May and Ash flirting yesterday, and about the prize of the match and her thought of rejection if she won. Brock understood it all.

_This is bad... I need to talk to Ash_

After Misty was done crying, she and Brock went to the Pokemon Center together and rejuvenated Misty's Pokemon. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon when they were back at the hotel. Misty decided to take a nap. She was still upset and needed to get it off her mind. May, Ash, Max, Pikachu, and Togetic were already back and talking. Misty didn't get much sleep but soon cried herself to sleep.

* * *

"I can't believe I won! She's a lot easier than she looks!"

"I never thought you'd beat her! I've only been able to do it once. You must have been practicing May. I'm really proud of you!"

Brock shook his head. _Ash you don't know what you're doing._

He stood nearby and listened as the conversation progressed. The innocent talking turned into flirting between Ash and Misty. Max had the common sense to leave and started to play with Togetic and Pikachu. Brock thought it was time to end the flirting.

"Ash, we need to talk."

He pulled Ash over to their room and sat Ash on the bed.

"Do you have **any** idea what you're doing?!"

"Uhhh...I **was** getting along with May...really well..." He started to laugh.

"Do you have **any** idea what went on at the match today?"

"Yeah...May kicked Misty's **ass**!" He burst out laughing.

Brock could punch his friend, but decided against it. He needed to talk with him, not start a fist fight.

"There's much more to it Ash."

"What...Misty lost on purpose?" Ash laughed to himself, "Yeah right she would never allow herself to sink that low."

But Brock's expression never changed.

Ash looked at Brock with an expression of disbelief, "Nah…you've got to be kidding. Misty would never…" Ash trailed off lost for words. _Misty lost on purpose?_

"Actually, Misty did lose on purpose. Do you know why?"

Then Ash thought about the conversation between May and Misty two days ago. He was the prize.

"She doesn't love me..." Ash's heart was ripped right out of his chest. He couldn't stay here right now. He had to go somewhere... anywhere but here.

He bolted out the room.

"Ash, wait! No, that's not why!!"

It was too late. Ash didn't hear him. He was gone and probably wouldn't be back for a long time.

**_God damn it_**

Brock went after him. He needed to tell Ash the truth. He knew Ash's heart was fragile and that his love for Misty was a sensitive subject. Ash's mind could turn anything into a negative thought about Misty. Brock would have to be very careful of his words when he found Ash...that is if he found Ash.

* * *

Whew! This chapter is quite dramatic! I was originally going to stop at where Misty's plan was to lose but I couldn't stop writing! Thanks to all of you again! I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you! Until next time!

Night Mare579


	5. Truths be Told

Note: Thank you for the attack information Clueless97 _Smile _Sorry for you all who wanted Misty to win... I thought my idea was clever and I wanted to twist the battle. Now Ash has run off from the truth with Brock hot on his trail, like the good friend he is. Let's see what happens!

* * *

_Thought_**  
Emphasis**  
"Speaking"  
(Notes)

* * *

A Forgotten Face

Ch. 5 _Truths be Told_

* * *

Ash ran as fast as he could. Not caring where he would end up, he sprinted in a random direction. 

_She doesn't love me...she used me...she played with my emotions_.

His mind told him these things over and over again. Ash tried not to think about it but it wouldn't work. Being hurt that badly always left a scar. He tried not to cry, knowing it wasn't very manly, but he felt a wet, hot, drop trickle down his cheek.

* * *

Brock ran for hours looking for Ash. In the city, shopping centers, even local neighborhoods. But no luck. Ash was nowhere to be found.

_Damn it, where the hell did he go?_

Although Brock knew Ash could manage by himself, I mean he had traveled a long time, he decided to go back to the hotel and wait for him. He would turn up sooner or later. It was just a matter of time.

Maybe Brock could even talk to May about this. He would just have to explain to her to leave Ash alone from now on and not pick anymore pointless fights with Misty. She wouldn't lose on purpose twice to the same person. He knew it would be hard to get through to May, but maybe she would understand. Misty still needed to get over the match...then Brock would try her. He just hoped things would work out between his two best friends. If they didn't... Let's just say it probably wouldn't be pretty.

* * *

Misty woke up from the noise Ash and Brock were making. She heard Brock yelling at Ash for some unknown reason. Misty had a pretty good idea about what; he did say he would talk to Ash. Brock could always be counted on and trusted with these types of things. But then Misty heard laughter. **His** laughter.

_He must think I'm just some pathetic joke..._

Misty curled up into a ball and started to sob again. Togetic came into the room when he heard her sobbing.

"Tic?"

"To- Togetic!-" she sniffled, "Y-You l-love m-me ri-right?" She was barely able to form words while crying.

Her small Pokemon cooed softly, nudging her sides as if to reassure his love for her. Togetic got on the bed with his master and long time friend and hugged her. He knew it wasn't much, but he would always be there for his best friend.

Misty started to calm down. She was so thankful she had gotten Togepi long ago. They had grown very close and had developed a relationship that matched Ash and Pikachu's. After a few minutes of just holding on to her Pokemon her crying stopped. She got up and looked at her reflection in the nearby mirror. Her eyes were now a blotchy red and not their usual deep, ocean blue. Her cheeks and nose were also a shade of red. The pert, pink-tinged lips that were hers were still trembling from her sobbing.

_God, I'm a mess._

The girl went to the bathroom to clean herself up. In no time at all she came out and looked into the mirror again. Now she looked like herself and not the stranger that she saw only a few moments ago.

The sound of footsteps reached her ears. A door slam soon followed.

"Ash! No! **It's not that**!"

Then more footsteps were heard outside her door.

_What the hell?_

She peeped outside her room only to find May, Max, and Pikachu just staring at the front door in some kind of shock. All three gradually snapped out of it and went back to what they were doing. Misty then noticed Brock and Ash were gone.

_So that's who was making all that noise. I wonder what happened..._

The girl started to sneak out of her room to follow the two boys when she was caught.

"So you're **finally** awake, eh?" _She's been in there all day. It's 'bout time she woke up_

May crept out of the room too, "Uhhh yeah...what happened?"

"Ash just bolted out of the room and then Brock shouted and ran after him," answered Misty, unsure of what happened herself.

"That doesn't explain much. But **why** did Ash and Brock run out?"

"Don't ask me."

"Actually I think it was because of your match," chimed in Max.

All eyes were on Max. Max figured out what the two girls were betting on. More like who. Though he wasn't quite sure about Brock and Ash but only guessed it had to do with the match.

"Oh you do now do you?"

"I wouldn't talk May...you're the one at fault here," snapped her younger brother.

May was at her boiling point. _How the hell does he know?!_ "Okay little brother, what **do** you know?"

"A lot more than you think..."

Misty was stunned. She watched as May fumed over her clever brother and lavished in the calm demeanor of Max. She had no idea how the two were related.

Misty allowed Max to speak, reassuring him it was safe to talk, "Go ahead Max."

Max just looked into Misty's eyes. He could tell she didn't mind that he knew of her and May's 'little secret.'

"Well, I-I know about your bet...um uh... and how...Misty wouldn't have lost that easily..."

"What are you talking about?! I won, fair and square!"

Misty just stood in silence. _How did he know I lost on purpose? I didn't tell anyone_.

Max started to defend Misty until she cut him off. "That's enough Max."

The boy then realized he made a mistake saying that. _Darnit, I'm so stupid! Good going Max..._"Okay...sorry. I-I'll just...go."

Max left the as casually as he could with Pikachu and Togetic by his side. He knew it was time to go and let May and Misty "talk." The picture of May trying to kill Misty crept into his mind. He burst out laughing. _May might be good, but she'll never beat Misty at her level now._

He loved his sister as a brother should but he knew she had her limits. Max left the hotel still laughing. It was around 3 o' clock and there was plenty to do in this city. Only a few minutes later, Max, Pikachu, and Togetic were in a local arcade playing all types of video games. He decided he wouldn't return to the room until he was sure it was safe...which might be a while.

* * *

Ash was getting tired. He stopped running and propped himself against a wall to catch his breath. He didn't know where he was but he didn't care. As long as he was by himself and not near the hotel. Sometimes, though rarely, he had to be alone, not even with Pikachu, in order to think and clear his mind. This was one of those times.

With the Hoenn League Pokemon stadium still in view, barely, Ash knew he was still in the city. If he had run a few more miles he would be in the wilderness of the Hoenn Region.

The fragile heart and mind that was his were confused and hurt. _Misty lost on purpose... but why?_

Ash figured Misty didn't want him. His love for her would never be returned. The scene in the forest haunted him. The kiss the two shared was so wonderful. It felt so good. But now he saw it as a weapon. Misty had the power to pull Ash's strings like a puppet. Play him like she had. Ash didn't want to be anyone's puppet most of all Misty's.

What confused him the most was that he still loved Misty. Somewhere inside him he still cared for the girl and just wished that someday she would love him in return. But that was just a dream. And dreams can be destroyed.

Pain still lingered inside of him as he walked around the outskirts of the city. He found a local gym and decided to check it out.

Ash pushed open the tall golden doors. Once inside he was shocked. Pillars made out of purple marble loomed over him. There was a red carpet that led the way to the main room of the gym. Never in his life had he seen a gym this...magnificent or majestic.

_Wow..._

A junior trainer told him there were special rooms to train on your own. Ash decided that his Pokemon could use a little exercise. They hadn't been out of their Pokeballs since the tournament.

The trainer led the way to the private rooms, opened the door, and allowed Ash in. Ash was left alone. He took the chance to look around. There were mini obstacle courses, small weights, and other various training machines and books everywhere else.

Ash unlatched his 3 Pokeballs, enlarged them, and released the Pokemon that were inside. A Crawdaunt, Grovyle, and Swellow (just evolved them) materialized before him. He then realized Pikachu wasn't with him. _Pikachu's probably playing anyways._

As his Pokemon were working out and playing, Ash sat down and watched. They were all experienced enough to train on their own and he needed to think.

_What if Misty lost on purpose because she did love me? But how does that make sense?_

Ash kept thinking to himself silently while his Pokemon occupied themselves in the elaborate room. _She did see me flirting with May. Maybe she thought I wanted to be with May. I **was** acting that way. God this is confusing..._

After a while of training he recalled his Pokemon back into their balls. He didn't go but just sat alone.

_Don't kid yourself Ash...she lost because she doesn't want you. Don't make the same mistake twice and allow her to hurt you_. _But what if..._

_What if what? Do you mean the forest? Yes, so you kissed but did it mean anything?_ _What about when she said she wasn't planning on staying? Ash she just came to see the tournament. What happened back at the forest was probably just an excuse to leave._

Ash shook his head, refusing to believe what he had just thought. _I know Misty better than that…_

_She lost on purpose…?_

His mind went back to that single thought. Ash had known Misty to never give up or to lose a match without a good fight. But then what happened at the match... she would have never done that but she did...

_Why?_

* * *

After hearing shouting outside the room of their hotel Brock decided to go back out and search. First rule of women was to never interrupt a fight between them. He had learned that the hard way before.

Brock had been searching for over two hours back in the city. It was already 5 o' clock. He had to find Ash and soon. Asking people if they saw a teenaged boy with black hair run by wasn't getting him anywhere.

The city was starting to get less and less crowded and more woodsy. _I must be getting closer to the outskirts._ Brock did a little more searching and decided to call the quits finally. He was turning around when he noticed a gym. _Ash might be in there._ The 17 year old stepped inside and was astounded. The gym was magnificent! Its architecture, décor, and sheer brilliance were wonderful! _Ash definitely is in here..._

He asked a nearby junior trainer if he had seen a teenaged boy with black hair. When the answer was yes Brock was relieved. He had **finally **found Ash. Brock asked if he could be taken to him and the junior trainer was happy to oblige. After a few seconds of walking, Brock was led to one of the private training rooms. The trainer started to unlock the door when they were interrupted.

"Sorry this room's taken."

The trainer hesitated, but Brock reassured that there was no problem, "It's okay, he knows who I am. Keep going." Brock quietly instructed the junior trainer to keep going when Ash blew up.

"I** said **someone was in here already!"

_He must still be mad_, thought Brock.

Finally the door was opened and Brock walked in. He saw Ash was sitting on the other side of the room with his back turned against the door.

"Get out."

"I came to talk."

Ash turned around at the sound of the familiar voice.

"Oh, sorry Brock… I didn't know it was you."

"I figured as much." Brock sat down next to Ash. He could sense Ash was still upset and it was only natural. The only way to get through to Ash without hurting him would be to take this very, very slow and to be extremely careful of his words.

"So Ash, how long have you been here?"

"An hour or so..."

"What have you been doing? Just sitting there?"

"Well I did have Grovyle, Swellow, and Crawdaunt train a little. Then...I don't know...I guess I just needed some time to think."

"About what?"

"I think you know."

"Ash, I was about to say something back at the hotel before you left."

"I know what you're going to say...save your breath." Ash was too depressed to talk about it right now. If Brock kept pushing the subject he knew his sadness would easily turn into anger. He didn't know what he would do but he almost was certain that he would lose control.

"Just hear me out, Ash. Listen, what happened at the match... Misty did lose on purpose. But there's a good explanation. Misty said something that when she left the room the day before the match she knocked someone over...this is going to be a shot in the dark but were you listening to them?"

"Yeah. But why does that matter?"

"Then why the **hell** are you mad at Misty!? If anything you should be mad at May!"

"Are you kidding!? Misty was the one who said I was the bet! May actually cared for me and defended me from that heartless bit-"

Brock cut him off before he could finish his sentence,"Just listen to yourself Ash... you would **never** even try to call Misty that. And you're also wrong. May was the one who said you were the bet. The one defending you was -"

"Misty...Oh God... What have I done?" _But that still doesn't explain the losing part!_ Ash looked up at Brock, "Then why did she lose? She should have won that!"

"She saw you flirting with May."

Ash stayed silent listening to Brock. Brock sighed as he continued his explanation, "She thought you wanted to be with May and she only wanted you to be happy. So, she purposely lost so you could be with her."

_What have I done?_ "I think I'll go..."

"Ash, just come back to the hotel!"

"I-I can't...I've been thinking she was just toying with me...the whole time...I was wrong. She just wanted me to be...happy."

"Ash just come back with me. You can talk to her then."

"She was sacrificing herself for my happiness..."

"Ash, don't be stupid."

"I was acting so cold towards her...she must think I'm some monster..."

"Ash!"

"But what about May...how am I going to do this...I'm going to have to hurt her..."

"**ASH!**"

"What...?"

"Listen, it's 6:30. How 'bout you and me get something to eat and we can talk about how to do this."

"Fine."

"Would you just stop wallowing in your own stupid self pity!?"

"But I've been a fool! I've hurt someone and I have to hurt someone else..."

"**Shut up!**"

Ash still mumbled nothings to himself about how he was so stupid and that Misty was the only one for him. Brock was still nagging at Ash to shut up. They reached a nearby restaurant and took a seat.

* * *

After he unsuccessfully asked the waitress out, the two ordered their meals. Brock got serious, "Right, now about May. You are going to have to tell her that it won't work out between you two. That you're in love with Misty and not her. It might hurt her, but she'll understand." 

"But does Misty love me?" New thoughts crept into Ash's mind. _What if she doesn't love me?_

"Ash stop thinking like that!"

"But what if she doesn't! I don't know what I would do..."

After a very short dinner, thanks to Ash's moping, Brock and Ash went back to the hotel. It was only 7:30 when they got back in.

They wished they had never even entered the room. What they saw was horrible. The room was awful. Chairs were on their sides, tables were overturned, glass all over the floor. Their T.V. was broken. Its screen smashed. And to top it off, May was on the floor unconscious. Max was nowhere to be seen and neither was Pikachu or Togetic.

"What the hell happened?!" asked Brock as he rushed over to May's side to check on her.

"She's alive but just unconscious. There's a huge bump on the back of her head. It looks like she was knocked out with something."

"Where's Misty?!" Ash looked around the room frantically.

Both of them realized that she was missing, and Max definitely wouldn't have done this much chaos. After hours of searching the room for clues to Misty's whereabouts they found a note on the door. They had missed it.

Everyone,

I'm sorry but I couldn't stay. I can't explain but I just had to leave. When May wakes up tell her I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Max, Pikachu, and Brock for me. You probably won't ever see me again but please don't worry. I can take care of myself. I wish things could have been better. And please... tell Ash that I'm deeply sorry and goodbye from me.

_ Misty_

The note was stained with what looked like water... tears. Misty was gone. Ash read the last line over and over again. He would never be able to tell her how he felt.

Misty was gone.

* * *

Special thanks to Clueless for the help with my attacks and stuff. Misty is gone! Ah! Where could she be!? And you'll find out what happened and why she left in the next chapter! Reviews please! I love hearing from people. Until next time!

Night Mare579


	6. A Second Chance?

Note: Haha, seriously Clueless97, you rock! And so does everyone else! I don't have much to say except I love all of you guys for actually reading my craptacular fic and reviewing it! And I mean it when there would be no chapters if it wasn't for you guys! Okay anyways...now that I'm done crying over you guys. Misty is gone! Why did Misty leave? Find out in this chapter!

* * *

_Thought_  
"Speaking"  
**Emphasis**  
(little irrelevant notes by me!)

* * *

A Forgotten Face  
Ch. 6 _A Second Chance?_

* * *

Misty was gone. 

The only trace of her was the tear-stained note left behind saying her goodbyes and apologies. Ash had a chance and wasn't going to waste it. He **was** going to find Misty and tell her how he truly feels about her. Everything would work out.

All he had to do was find her.

* * *

_Flashback_

"Well, I-I know about your bet...um uh... and how...Misty wouldn't have lost that easily..."

"What are you talking about!? I won fair and square!"

Misty just stood in silence. _How did he know I lost on purpose? I didn't tell anyone_.

"That's enough Max."

Shortly after Max had left May and Misty just glared at each other.

"So you purposely lost?" asked May.

"I did." Misty tried responding as calmly as she could. But their eyes never left each other's gaze.

"Why?"

"You wanted Ash, he wanted you and doesn't want me. Does that explain things?"

"But you wanted Ash?"

"This isn't about me."

"Did I hit a soft spot there?"

"**Shut it**."

Misty's rage was building ever so gradually. _Yes, that **is** a 'soft spot' you insensitive cow._

A coy smile spread across May's face. "Classic. So you lost because you didn't want to be rejected I'm guessing."

The 16 year old would **not** allow a measly 14 year old to toy with her.

"Wook at me! I puwposely lost a battle because I wove Ash but he doesn't wove me!" continued May, "Oh boo freakity hoo! I can't take the pain! It's too much for wittle old me! **Puh-lease**! That's barely painful."

'_You want pain? I'll show you pain...gladly,' _thought Misty. Misty leaned towards May's face and looked from side to side as if she was making sure no one was around.

"Can you keep a secret?" she whispered.

"Yeah... why?" answered May, somewhat frightened.

"Because I don't want people to know I did this," With that Misty punched May's eye. A black eye was sure to follow. May stumbled back, recuperating from the hard blow.

"Bitch!" shrieked May.

Misty simple smirked and readied herself for an attack. May swung at Misty but the older girl dodged the attack with ease. Misty then completed a roundhouse kick that connected right with May's stomach knocking the wind out of her causing May to fall back onto the floor, gasping for air.

"Remember that thing you said about how that's hardly pain?" asked Misty as she knelt down besides May, cracking her knuckles.

May shakily stood up and glared at her attacker, "I'm not done yet."

May lunged at Misty and shoved her into a wall. Misty was trapped.

_This is my chance!_ May threw one punch after another at Misty's face. Even though she was at close range, Misty was able to dodge quite a few. Some managed to break through and make contact with Misty's face. Luckily there wasn't that much power behind them to cause much pain, but there would be bruises.

Tired of being pinned, Misty was able to trip May. Right after making contact with the floor, May felt her feet being picked up. Suddenly she was spinning in the air above ground – Until her feet were let go. May flew across the room. The girl rolled on the floor while Misty walked towards her. The redhead pulled the brunette's hair up so she would drag behind. When May wouldn't get up, Misty just let her head drop.

Misty thought the fight was over. However, after seeing a chair shatter after hitting the wall only a few feet ahead, Misty turned to see May on her feet and panting heavily. The fight ensued for only a short time until both girls were worn out. May was on the floor again from one of Misty's throws.

_I gotta finish this... _Misty wouldn't have enough strength to carry on. She took the remote control to the T.V. and hit May on the back of the head. May immediately fell unconscious. Once sure that May would not get up again, Misty collapsed onto the couch. Breathing heavily she took in her surroundings. Chairs were broken, tables were smashed, the T.V got hit pretty hard by a chair, glass was everywhere, and May was face down on the floor with a black eye and many more scratches and bruises.

During the fight Misty had been sure that someone was about to come into the room but when no one entered May and Misty just kept fighting. She knew she had to get out of here. What May had said was true.

_I love him...but he doesn't love me._

She pushed herself to her feet once more and went over to the kitchen counter. A pad of paper and a pen were nearby. Misty started writing.

Everyone,

I'm sorry but I couldn't stay. I can't explain but I just had to leave. When May wakes up tell her I'm sorry. Say goodbye to Max, Pikachu, and Brock for me. You probably won't ever see me again but please don't worry. I can take care of myself. I wish things could have been better. And please, tell Ash that I'm deeply sorry and goodbye from me.  
_Misty_

As she wrote, she felt the hot tears fall from her eyes to the paper. This was the hardest thing to do. Leaving everyone...leaving Ash... But she knew she couldn't stay. Sure she wanted to, but this little visit had turned out to be too emotional. Too painful.

She placed the note on the door with some tape. Someone was sure to notice it. Misty gathered her things and left the hotel. Misty then remembered she was missing Togetic. She had left him with Max.

_Can't leave Togetic behind._

She found Max at the arcade and quickly took Togetic without Max noticing. Misty dragged a whining Togetic out of the arcade and down to the main road where they had met Ash and the others only a few days ago. She put her cloak on and put the hood over her head. Misty turned around for one last look.

"Goodbye..."

_End Flashback_

* * *

A lone 16 year old girl was walking through the Hoenn Region back to Cerulean City with a Togetic by her side. They were only a few miles out of the city and had a long way to go. 

Tears streamed down the face of the girl. She tried her best not to cry over this.

_It's not worth it Misty. So he didn't love you, there are more fish in the sea_.

Misty mentally fought with herself, _But I didn't get to say goodbye...but I don't even think I **could** have said bye. _

Misty tried to think of what could have happened, _At least I would have been able to see him one last time... to know that he's happy_.

_But isn't that why you left? Because he's 'happy'?_

_Isn't he?_

_Is he?_

Misty stopped walking at this point. The question of Ash's happiness still lingered. She only wanted him to be happy. Knowing that he was happy was enough to make her happy.

"Toge?" Her small Pokemon companion looked up with caring eyes.

"I'm fine Togetic," Misty said, trying to smile, "Let's go home."

They kept walking. Once home everything would be fine.

_But it won't be the same..._

Ever since Misty had left Ash and Brock to take care of the gym her life had been so boring. Every trainer that challenged her lost and it was never different. She always expected Team Rocket to burst in and capture their Pokemon but it never happened. After all, the trainers weren't Ash. Everyday was the same, she would get up, take care of the Pokemon, battle the trainers, eat alone, and then go to sleep, already dreading the same routine for the next day. But when she was with Ash and Brock everyday was an adventure. Everyday she got closer to Ash. Now, she was leaving. And she wouldn't be back.

* * *

Everyone in the suite was silent. They were all still in disbelief that Misty was truly gone, especially Ash. 

_She left me?_

Now certain of his emotions for Misty he thought this would be his chance. But as soon as he realized Misty was gone, his chance flew out the door. He had never gotten to tell her how he felt and never would. But that could be changed if he hurried.

"I've gotta go..."

"Ash, no, **wait**!" Brock groaned after realizing nothing would change Ash's mind.

The yelling had wakened May. She found herself in the arms of Brock. It hurt to move a muscle. Bruises had left most of her skin a purple-blue hue. Most of all, it hurt to blink; She had a black eye.

_Damn it... _thought May as she brought her palm to her forehead.

"Oh! You're awake. How are you feeling?" asked Brock.

"I think I'll be okay."

"What happened?"

"Misty happened."

Brock started chuckling.

"**Hey!**"

"Sorry! It's just -" Again he laughed. "It's just I can't believe Misty would have the...power... to do **this**! Or even allow herself to do it!"

"Well she did."

"I can see that." '_And you're probably the reason why she did this_,' thought Brock with a sigh.

Brock got May some ice for her eye and other swollen areas. Band-aids were put over her cuts from the glass, and an ace bandage was put on her wrist. May looked terrible but would be okay. After May was cleaned up, Brock sat her down to talk.

"So how did it start?"

"Well... I found out she purposely lost. Then she just blew up!"

Brock looked at May frankly, "I don't think you're telling everything."

"I just said something about Ash," responded May innocently.

"And that was...?"

"What does it matter? She started the whole thing anyway!"

Brock sighed, "Actually, you did. You should have known better than to say something about Ash around Misty."

May just mumbled something about men. Brock ignored her. He knew that she started the fight. She should have known that Misty was very sensitive about Ash. Just like Ash was about her.

* * *

Ash bolted out of the suite, down the stairs and out the door. He looked left and right trying to figure out which was the way to Cerulean City. Ash remembered that she was heading down the main road when they first met up with her. He decided to try that direction. 

He had with him a possession that was meant for the girl he loved a long time ago. He had actually saved up money not for her bike, which he destroyed. But, Ash had decided that this would mean something more, a token of his love if you will. He just hoped that this would be the same girl, and not someone different…

Ash ran for what seemed forever. He hadn't seen any signs of Misty anywhere. It had been two miles before he found any signs of her. Footprints and miniature ones right next to it could be seen in the trail.

_Misty…_

Ash was about ready to give up when he saw two figures sitting by a river's edge. It was them. He had made it!

"Misty!" Ash called out.

The figure looked up with shock and disbelief in her eyes.

_Ash?_ She was thrilled. Ash had come for her! Wait, Ash had come for her? What was wrong?

_So much for being safe…_Misty curled her knees up into her chest and rested her chin on her knees.

"Why did you leave like that?" asked Ash, panting.

"I-I..." Misty was trying her hardest not to cry in front of Ash. She soon was forcing herself to speak. "I had to."

"No you didn't! What made you think that?" Ash sat down besides Misty.

"Don't you understand?"

"Misty, I've never understood women," chuckled Ash.

Misty wasn't laughing. "Not even me?" Her eyes glistened with sadness and confusion.

"What?!"

"Ash, I couldn't stay there...I just wanted you to be happy. If I stayed I would have just interfered..." _I would have tried to take you back..._

"Misty, what are you talking about?"

"Don't you get it!?" Misty had buried her head into her knees, afraid to look at the boy sitting besides her. "Ash I lost the battle for y-...you..."

"Me? But why?"

"Because...be-because..." _I can't say it!_

Ash could tell Misty was trying to say something important. But he couldn't tell what. Misty was being too vague for him.

"Because...I love you..." Misty had barely spoken. Her voice was a mere whisper. She had finally said it, admitted it. She loved Ash and there was no doubt about it.

_I wish you could just love me..._

Ash was dazed. His head spinning in a whirlpool of emotions, _She had said she loved me... now's my chance!_

"Actually... that's kinda why I'm here." This was going to take all he had. Finally admitting his feelings for the one girl he loved was the hardest thing for him to do. But now that he knew she loved him in return he hoped he would be okay.

Misty, on the other hand, took it the wrong way. _So he **is** in love with May… I'm happy for them._ Misty looked up and tried her best to smile, "I understand Ash, you don't have to say it," _I couldn't take hearing it _"I hope you two will be happy. It's why I left anyways."

"Wait, what?! Misty, who am I with?" Ash was genuinely confused.

"Ash, you don't have to play games…" answered Misty, somewhat agitated. _Don't play games with me now, my heart is already in pain._

"Misty, I wouldn't play games with this subject."

"Then why did you do it at the forest?" snapped Misty. She was on the verge of yet another breakdown. Pain, confusion, and hatred were flowing through her. Misty looked deeply into Ash's eyes waiting for an answer. _Why did his eyes have to be so mesmerizing?_

Ash stared back into her sapphire eyes but he was lost for words. _I wasn't playing games Misty..._ "B-But I wa-wasn't playing g-g-games." He was so nervous he was stuttering like mad. _Can't she see?_

"Please, don't lie Ash. It'll just get us nowhere."

"Listen! I **wasn't** playing games!" barked Ash, now angered.

"Then why were you flirting with May? Am I just a toy? Or am I a **backup**?" Misty had teary eyes doused with misery.

Ash was almost sad now. _Did I really make it look like that?_ Misty would never allow herself to drop to this level. Ash had fallen for the strong hearted, cute, tom-boyish redhead that pulled him out of that river almost four years ago. But now, Misty was so vulnerable...it was pitiful.

"Misty... you're none of those." Ash spoke softly, turning his gaze to the ground.

"Then what am I Ash?"

"I-I-...Misty...you're my best friend...you've always been there. What makes you think different?"

"Is that what I am Ash Ketchum? Just a **friend**?"

Misty fumed with fury. How could he toy with her like this? _Spit it out, Ash._ Misty was glaring at Ash now with cold, icy eyes that glowed with disgust.

"I-I...but you're Misty! That's what I like about you...You're just...Misty..." trailed off Ash.

Their eyes locked. It was just them.

Misty was the first to speak, "But what about May?" The gaze was broken. Misty turned her head away from Ash so he couldn't see the tear that rolled down her cheek.

"What about her?"

"Just answer me." _Stop avoiding the truth…_

"Listen... nothing, **nothing** was going on between me and her. Okay?"

"Don't be a hypocrite Ash," spat Misty.

"Fine..." started Ash, "If you want to think something's going on between me and May, **FINE**." He was unable to stop himself, his rage was flowing out of him, "I **was** going to give this to you, but I guess it doesn't even matter anymore. You don't even believe me!"

Ash pulled out a small, midnight-blue, velvet box and tossed it at Misty's feet. He **had** been waiting for the right moment to give it to her but now that she was leaving he might as well give it to her. _If wants to be so stubborn, fine._

"Keep it as a memento. Do what you want with it, I don't care. Since I won't ever see you again I guess it won't matter." He turned around but before he left he had to say a final goodbye, even if it was in a harsh tone.

"Good-bye Misty."

Misty watched as her one love walked into the distance, his figure getting fuzzier by the second as he disappeared into the horizon. He was gone, and would never be back. The broken hearted girl dropped to her knees. A river of tears was flowing down her face. What had she done? He was about to say something important but her notorious attitude took over. The difference was that instead of being annoyed, she was hurt. Her voice would become as cold as ice and she would have a look of pure hatred in her eyes. It would only happen if someone had hit a tender spot in her heart... and someone did.

Only when the feel of soft velvet reached her leg, Misty remembered the box Ash had given to her. She picked it up and opened it. Inside was a necklace. Two thin chains of silver twisted to meet a pendant. The pendant was a tear shaped with a sapphire center. At the top was a diamond. It was absolutely stunning.

_Ash was going to give this… to me? God, what have I done?_

She fell onto the grassy floor and wept. Wept because of her pain, her sadness, wept for her love.

They would never see each other again.

* * *

Well... this was a very sad chapter! Ash left and Misty is going home. Never to see each other again. Tell me what you think! Until next time! 

Night Mare579


	7. A Scar Always Follows

Disclaimer: never did and never will own Pokemon

Notes: The story has gotten very dramatic. Ash left, and Misty's leaving. Let's see who's left? Brock, no problem there; Max, nope; Pikachu, you've got to be kidding me; well that only leaves… May. May... let's see what happens with her shall we?

_Thought_  
"Speaking"  
**Emphasis**  
(God's Voice... well maybe not)

* * *

A Forgotten Face  
Ch. 7 _A Scar Always Follows_ (Edit: Previously as a joke I had fake title names here _Smile)_

* * *

Two loves separated. Hurt, betrayal, and uncertainty remain in their hearts. Ash and Misty left each other, never to see the other again. All was lost in the thought of love.

* * *

"So where did that bitch go?" May was feeling better but still had numerous bruises and cuts. Her black eye was as swollen as ever. _Well I guess she had to run..._ _I so would have repaid her for this._ She looked at Brock but was surprised to see him looking like he was disappointed in her. 

"You shouldn't say that about Misty. She's a good person."

"Oh so** that's** why she did this to me!"

Brock just looked away. He was actually surprised Misty had left. He never knew her to be that sensitive. But it did involve Ash's love so it made sense. Misty had always been sensitive about her feelings for Ash. Every time someone would ask if he had a girlfriend she would start to get jealous, and would usually blow up at the person if they asked if she and Ash were together. She didn't want to admit that she liked Ash, but neither did she want to be thought of Ash's girlfriend. It somehow ruined her 'look.'

Love always works in weird ways, whether they might be good or bad. Along with Love, Fate joined in. Together, they formed the perfect duo. Love rests upon Fate and vice versa. It wasn't just coincidence that Misty was the one who pulled 10 year old Ash from the river when he was just setting out on his journey.

"Listen May," Brock started, "Ash is going to be really upset when he comes back if Misty actually left this time. So please just be kind and try not to butt in."

"Fine," answered May irritated, "But I don't see why Misty is so important to Ash." She crossed her arms and pouted.

"And I thought you saying 'Amber' to Torchich was bad…" mumbled Brock.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Brock as he rolled his eyes, "Just don't say or mention **anything **about Misty. Ash just needs to recover a little bit."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" replied May, "I'm going to go and clean up a bit more. My eye still hurts I might put some ice on it."

May went to her room muttering more curses. She washed herself off, tended to her injuries, and tried to put as much cover-up as possible over her eye, but it was so swollen it didn't look any better. Disappointed, May went to the freezer, got an ice-pack, laid down on the couch, and put the ice over her eye.

_Stupid Misty...now I can't even watch T.V._

Brock was making lunch. Ash had been gone for about one hour. Pikachu and Max were still out and about town enjoying themselves. Misty was gone...

Brock never liked losing a friend, especially one who was so close and meaningful to him. He had always liked Misty, and although he never showed it, he loved her. But more so in a way like a brother would a sister. Though he always knew, and accepted the fact that Misty preferred Ash and loved him. He was happy for the two but just wished one time or another that they would just be able to listen to each other and tell how they felt. Every time Ash and Misty were alone together, it always ended in disaster. Somehow when one would try to say how they felt, the other would misinterpret it. It was going to take a long time before they could really become a couple.

* * *

Ash was only a few miles away from the hotel when he saw Max and Pikachu exiting an ice cream parlor. He decided to walk with them but not talk... now was not the time. 

"Ash! Hey!" called Max, trying not to drip any ice cream, "We were just heading back to the hotel, where were you?"

"Pika..." Pikachu was tugging at Max's shorts trying to tell him to just not talk. Pikachu was acting like Togetic for some reason or another. Max then noticed Togetic's absence. _Misty must have left…_

"I was just...out for a walk," answered Ash, interrupting Max's thoughts.

"Oh... well let's go back to the hotel. I can smell Brock's lunch from here!"

The three walked back to the hotel. When they entered the room the aroma of stew greeted their noses.

"Mmmmmm..."

"Piiiiiiiii kaaa!"

Only Ash stayed silent. He looked as pale and white as a ghost. His eyes were red as if he was crying, and looked very, very heartbroken.

"Are you hungry Ash? We've got plenty of food."

"No...I'm fine." His voice had no emotion in it at all. It was if it was dead.

"Suit yourself," Brock said as he set the stew on the table. "Lunch is on!"

Everyone, aside from Ash, sat down at the table and ate their stew. The Pokemon were let out of their balls and fed too. It was a very unnerving lunch. Ash was silent, Max and May just ate, and Brock was the only one who tried to get a conversation to start. But it had failed.

Irritated and disappointed, Brock scolded the group. "Okay, stop acting like this. All of you! I'm so tired of all of you moping around! Yes, so someone is gone. I don't like it either, but I'm dealing with it. You... you guys are just being so… stupid isn't the right word, but I don't like how you're going about this. What's done is done. She has her own life now and you have yours, so live them."

"What would you know?" Ash had spoken. He looked up and glared into Brock's eyes. He knew he was trying to help but no one, not **anyone** could experience what he had throughout his life.

"Don't even **start **that Ash, I know as much as you. We don't need this now."

"Whatever..." Ash was too depressed to start a fight anyways. He was going to actually **give** Misty the necklace but, again, something went wrong and he ended up throwing it at her feet. He didn't understand it. Where had he gone wrong? The next thing he knew was he was walking away saying his last good-bye to Misty. His last good-bye...

* * *

May now had her chance. Misty was gone. Ash would be alone... and May would be there. She knew Ash would still be hurting from the 'break-up', but she would be there to speed the process up. Then he would be hers. 

Tonight would be the night.

_Wait a minute May... you don't want to do this to him when he's sad. It'll get you nowhere. Show him a good time, get his mind off of **her.**_

May thought hard about things that would help take his mind off today. She happened to glance over a picture of a Ferris Wheel hanging on the wall besides a window.

_Hey, isn't there a fair tonight? That would be perfect! I could show him it's ok to forget. Besides, it's better to have loved and lost then have loved at all, right?_

She decided to ask Brock if that was a good idea. He would know. He always knew.

"Brock, can I talk to you?"

Brock muted the TV. "Sure May. What's up?"

"Well you know about that fair thing tonight right?"

"Yeeeah...what about it?"

"Well, I was thinking that, umm, maybe I could take Ash to the fair. You know... to clear his minds... loosen him up a bit."

"That's a great idea May!"

"Well I was just thinking and I was like 'Hey! That might do Ash some good!'"

Brock laughed, "Well we can all go. I'm sure there's a lot to do there. It's supposed to be one of the biggest fairs around."

"Okay. But do you know what time it is?"

"Yep, got the brochures right here. Let's see..." He started to flip through the little brochure. "Aha! Here it is. It says it starts at 5:30 PM and ends at 12 AM. We're all old enough to stay out that long. So we'll have tons to do."

May giggled. This was going to be perfect. She had it all planned out. She and Ash would be alone for the night. Ash was hers.

May glanced at the clock. It was 4 o'clock. _Another hour and a half... Well it does take me a while to get ready… Might as well start._

May went to her closet and looked through her clothes. She had to wear something appealing, but cute at the same time. She finally picked her outfit. It was a red shirt like the one she usually wore and instead of black biker shorts, she wore a black mini-skirt. Her usual bandana was gone and replaced with a butterfly clip. She put make-up on and spritzed perfume on herself. She was ready. May stepped over to the mirror and was very pleased.

_This should do it._

She was set. It was now 5 o'clock. It had taken a whole hour for her to get ready. But there was still 30 minutes left to kill. She decided to stay in her room so no one would see her. May wanted to surprise everyone. The girl lied down on her bed and pulled out a book. It was a romance novel. She would pretend the characters in the book were she and Ash. It was her way of seeing what it was like to be with Ash, even though the books weren't true.

* * *

Brock was ready, wearing his regular old clothes, Max was ready, he just put on a sweater, and Ash...well, they hadn't even told him about it yet. It was 5 o' clock. 

_Better get Ash..._ Brock went up to their door and knocked. "Ash, you in there?"

"No."

"Very funny Ash. Come on, open up."

"Why?"

"Because, I want to ask you something."

"I can hear you perfectly from here, ask away."

"Ash, don't be smart. Just open the door."

"No!"

"Fine, I guess I'll just break it down." With that he took a running start at the door. He was about to break it down when it opened. The momentum carrying him, he ran straight into the room and ran into a wall.

"Talk."

Brock shook himself off, almost smiling. Almost… "You can be such an ass you know that?" He rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah, I know..." answered Ash, closing the door.

"Well, now that I can ask you...do you want to come to the fair with us?"

"Not really."

"Come on Ash. It'll take your mind off things. Just have some fun that's all. It's only 'til 12."

"I'll think about it."

"Ash we have 30 minutes."

"Okay...I'll go. But if I don't want to stay you can't keep me there."

"Fine by me. You do what you want to do."

"Then why am I going again?"

Brock smiled. "Shut up Ash..."

Ash got ready. He wore his regular clothing and made sure his Pokeballs were in place just in case some moron wanted to take him on. Ash tried to think about how fun the fair would be. He remembered the last time he was at a carnival. With Brock and...-her-. He tried not to think about it. Brock did make a point. It would help clear his minds. Maybe he would go. Just not enjoy it.

* * *

It was 5:30. Time to go! The party departed from the hotel and made their way to fair. It was amazing! There was a Ferris wheel that could be seen from 2 miles away (its huge!). It was decorated with different colored lights all shining. Laughter and screams of other people there already echoed throughout the city. A roller coaster's silhouette could be seen in the distance. The gang bought their tickets and entered the park. Games were left and right of them along with food stands. It was huge! This was going to be a fun night. 

Brock wanted to do his own thing and scope out some girls. Maybe this would be his lucky night. "I'm going to go walk around and just check out gir- I mean things."

"Well I really don't care what I do." Everyone turned to May. They were stunned! They didn't really notice May on the way over here but now...now...she looked amazing! "But I'd like to walk around. But I don't want to be alone."

"Why don't you go with her Ash?" suggested Brock.

"Okay... but what about Pikachu?"

"I can handle that!" Max butted in. "We can go do some games!"

Ash smiled, "Great." _So much for my excuse…_

"Then it's set! Max and Pikachu will go and do games, I'll just browse, and Ash and May will go and do whatever. We'll meet back here at 12 and then go back."

"Bye!" called Brock

"Later," waved Max.

"Pii!"

"See ya!" said May, walking alongside of Ash.

"Yeah, bye."

They all went their separate ways. Brock to scope out chicks, Max and Pikachu to play various games, and May and Ash had the fair to themselves.

"So, Ash what do you want to do first?" asked May.

"It's up to you. I don't really care," answered Ash apathetically.

"Oh, okay. Do you want to go on the rollercoaster?"

"Sure. Why not..."

The two teens got in line for the coaster, waited, and then rode it. Ash had to admit that is was pretty fun. But it wasn't the same. It never would be.

As they stood in line, Ash thought to himself about the girl. But it wasn't May he thought of…

_Lighten up, Ash. She wanted you to be happy right?_ He sighed and looked up into the sky. _Yeah but, I'm not happy without her._

He continued to fight with himself. _Stop it Ash, she wanted you to be happy, so be happy. At least there's still someone who cares and would love to be with you._

Ash couldn't believe that he was thinking of May, but it was somewhat understandable. He needed someone to take his mind off Misty. And May had shown interest, he had been too unkind to return the favor. But he still doubted his sanity over the thought…

"So what do you want to do now?" interrupted May as they walked off the coaster.

"Let's go and play some games," suggested Ash.

"Okay! That sounds fun."

Ash and May played various games and won most of them. They were about to head to another section when...

"Oh! Ash will you win that for me? Please!" May was pointing at a giant stuffed tiger.

"Sure May," said Ash. "Hey, what are the rules?"

"Try and get the indicator to the top. Use the mallet and just hammer the trigger. If it hits the top you win."

"Sounds easy enough."

The manager of the game laughed, "Good luck kid..." he said smugly.

Ash lifted the mallet. It was pretty heavy but he could manage. After all the traveling and training he had gone through with his Pokemon, he had gotten very strong even though he didn't look it. Ash raised it over his head and brought it down on the trigger. The metal ball shot up the shoot and rang the bell.

"Ash you did it!"

"What!? How the hell did you do that!?"

"I don't know… strength?" replied Ash.

"Oh! Ash!!!! I want the tiger! Please!"

"The tiger please."

"Thank you Ash!" May leaned over and gave Ash a kiss on the cheek; it had taken her all of her courage.

"Uh- umm," stuttered Ash, "You're w-welcome." _What the hell? Am I **blushing?! **Oh God…_

"Come on let's go on the Ferris wheel."

"A-Alright."

"I've really enjoyed tonight Ash. It was fun!" May was smiling as they ran towards the Ferris wheel.

"Uh yeah. It was." _She **is **nice. And since **she **is gone, I don't have anyone else I can really relate too. And May has been there, she might be just as good if not better…_

They got on the Ferris wheel and started going up. The view was fantastic. Twinkling stars dotted the deep blue sky. The moon was big and bright. The air was nice and warm with a breeze blowing. It was perfect. They could see the mountains and other cities in the distance. The moment was perfect.

"A-Ash..." started May nervously.

"Yeah May."

"Umm I really did mean what I said...about enjoying tonight." _It feels so… nice to be next to him._

"I know you did May." _She does look pretty tonight…_

"This is really nice up here...so beautiful."

Ash sighed. _Might as well try it._ "Not as b-beautiful a-as y-you..."

May turned and looked deep into Ash's eyes. Golden brown met sea green. Everything went silent around the two teens. The only sound that was heard was their beating hearts and heavy breathing. Ash leaned towards May's face.

_Just do it… you'll be fine._

_Yes! I did it! Ash is mine!_

Their lips locked. The world was shut out. The only ones who existed were Ash and May. The kiss lasted a whole minute. They broke away and blushed furiously.

May snuggled towards Ash and laid her head on his shoulders. Ash put his arm around her waist and held her close.

_Ash does care._

_May won't break your heart, Ash._

The two sat like that until the ride was over. The perfect moment was fading but it would never be forgotten.

* * *

In the other section of the park, someone who had been reported five times already for harassment saw two young teens kiss on the Ferris wheel. 

'_Great!'_ thought Brock, '_Now I'm the only one without a girl.'_ "Excuse me miss!"

The 17 year old chased after various women throughout the night, a small electric mouse and an 11 year old were getting tired, and two 14 year olds were walking back to the entrance... holding hands.

* * *

The fair was over and the group was back in their suite. Brock went to his room to dream about how close he was this time with the ladies. Max took the couch as usual and fell asleep as soon as he hit the couch. Pikachu went with Brock to the room and was happily slurping on a bottle of ketchup. The only two remaining were May and Ash. 

"Good night May."

"Night, Ash."

Ash looked around to make sure no one was watching. He quickly gave May a quick goodnight kiss on the cheek and went to his room.

_She's pretty, kind… she's so… _Ash stopped his thoughts. _So much like her… _He shook his head, angry at himself. _No. She's different…_As hard as Ash tried, he couldn't fight off that small measure of doubt within his mind.

Ash laid down on his bed and went to sleep. The next morning he would pursue May. She loved him and he was beginning to love her. Everything would work out for him for once. Maybe Fate and Love chose a different path for our hero Ash.

* * *

The walk home for Misty and Togetic was silent. Misty was still thinking about the beautiful necklace Ash had gotten her. She didn't understand why Ash couldn't admit his feelings. But then... wasn't she the same? She had many chances to tell how she loved Ash. This time was different. She had to admit it. Just so he would know. 

Now they would be separated for eternity. It was probably better this way. Her pain would heal eventually. But no matter how much time was allowed, there would always be a scar.

* * *

_Smile _Hope that little twist was somewhat enjoyable. But don't hate me, I have plans for May. Don't worry. Let me know what you think! 

Night Mare579


	8. A New Found Love

Disclaimer: If I owned May... I'd destroy her.

Note: So how did you like my little May/Ash hook-up in the last chapter? Thought that would surprise you guys. Hahaha but yeah don't worry, everything will turn out well...or will it? I guess you'll just have to keep reading. Well on to chapter 7! Will Ash and May hit it off?! What will everyone think?! And what about Misty?!

* * *

_Thought_  
"Speaking"**  
Emphasis**  
(Little notes by me!)

* * *

A Forgotten Face

Ch. 8 _A New Found Love_

* * *

The city of Cerulean could be seen above the horizon. Beautiful trees and other plant life dotted the hills, quaint houses lined the streets, sparkling bays glistened in the morning sun, and a huge gym with a massive Dewgong was getting closer by the minute. 

"We're home..."

Misty Waterflower stood atop a hill looking down on her hometown. _It's so good to be back, now I can live my life without any problems_

_But you miss him, don't you?_ She looked down at the velveteen box in her hands and closed her eyes.

_People can be forgotten_. She concluded.

_Would you like to be forgotten?_

Misty sighed; she couldn't fight off this internal battle. _No… I wouldn't._

_Then go back...he'll understand._

_Bu- But- I just want him to be happy, he's with May now..._

_That doesn't mean he's happy._

Misty thought to herself as she stood there. Staring off into the distance, her train of thought wandering around the question if Ash was really happy.

Finally she decided, '_It's too late...I'm never going to see him again…'_

The girl and her Togetic made their way through Cerulean City when at last they reached the Cerulean Gym, her home.

_I wonder if my sisters are finally back… _thought Misty with a laugh.

She opened the gym doors and walked in. Everything was just as it was when she had left which was about 6 days ago. She had been gone almost a whole week. Misty let her Pokemon out and checked on the remaining ones. Everyone was doing fine it seemed, but her sisters still were not home. They had been gone for a month! After the cruise they went to the Orange Islands for another vacation.

_(Flashback to when Misty's sisters left)_

"Like, come on now little sister, you're back and like, old enough to take care of the gym!" Lily said.

"Yeah sis, Lily's right. You're not traveling with that Ash anymore and we like, totally need a vacation!" said Daisy.

"So, we figured it wouldn't be bad if you took care of it again! Like when we went on that cruise... you seemed to be totally fine with taking care of yourself!" Violet said.

"But I don't want to take care of the gym! You guys are the attractions here! I can't do water shows all by myself!"

"So what!? Just defend the Cascade Badge! That's all there is to it," said Daisy as she flipped her hair.

"But but - " started Misty.

"No 'buts' little sister. We deserve a vacation after taking care of the gym for 4 years," scolded Violet.

"Okay, well we're going to be in the Orange Islands for about 2 weeks. Don't worry! You did fine the last time, you'll like do fine again!" called Lily as all three sisters headed out the door.

"Like bye Misty!" shouted all three in unison.

And with that they left...again.

_(End Flashback)_

She was alone again. Misty never liked being alone. But the Pokemon were there to keep her company… but she would have to go through the same old boring routines. Get up, feed the Pokemon, make sure the gym was okay, battle the stupid trainers, and go to sleep to wake up the next day to the same thing.

_Where's Team Rocket when you need them!?_

Misty was in for a long, boring week. She checked the messages and found that they were all from her sisters wondering where she was. _I thought I had told them… _Misty went to her room to lie down. She had been walking for quite some time and was tired.

She entered her room and lied down on her soft bed. How she had missed her bed. She looked over to her dresser and was suddenly saddened. It was a picture of her and Ash. She had her arm around his shoulder and was giving her famous wink and smile. Ash had his Pokemon League hat on and his fingers in a V-shape, the 'Victory' sign. Both were looking very happy.

Misty immediately slammed the picture down on its face. She thought about Ash's happiness again and cried. She knew she would never get over him. He had always been there for her, to make her laugh, to cheer her up, to encourage her, to protect her...

Maybe it was better that she was home. Her sisters wouldn't make her feel any better. But then again, they had all gone through relationships and have known about how she liked Ash. This was all too much. She was tired, aching, and depressed. After hours of crying, she finally drifted off to sleep...

Dreaming about Ash...

* * *

Ash awoke later than usual. It was already 11 o' clock! He had slept in way to late. Ash got up, stretched, did his daily routines, and got dressed. Brock and Pikachu were out of the room. _Must be having breakfast already_. 

He left the room and May greeted his eyes.

_May…_

She glanced at Ash and blushed the slightest bit. He was glad to see that he could make her act that way.

He took a seat next to May. Brock was already cooking and it would be ready in a couple of minutes. Max was still asleep; he had a long night and was only eleven. Pikachu was gulping down a bottle of ketchup as usual. It was a beautiful day. This was going to be their last day in the hotel. They planned to eat a good breakfast, checkout, and make their way home.

"So you're finally up Ash." Brock had noticed who he sat next to. _If this is what you want Ash, I'll stand by. But I hope he knows he's making a mistake._

"Yeah - " Ash yawned, "I guess I just stayed up later than usual last night."

"Oh so how did you like the fair?"

Both May and Ash blushed. Brock knew, he had seen it all; he just wanted to see the reaction.

"I-It was fun," stammered Ash.

"What about you, May?"

"O-oh...it was great."

"I had some of the worst food there, I'm glad I can cook decently. What did you guys eat?"

"Uh, just cotton candy I think."

"How was it?"

May peered over to Ash and grinned wickedly. "Delicious."

Ash turned crimson. May had given him the most seductive look ever when she had said that. He could feel himself get hot and start to tingle. _Stop it… not here, not now._ Thinking about May like that was too much! He had just hoped no one was watching him.

But Brock had noticed. He sighed but paid no attention to it. He couldn't really make fun of him for it... he was Brock! The lady killer! If he did he would be a complete hypocrite. He went back to making breakfast. They had a long day ahead of them.

"Alright breakfast is ready dig in! I'm going to wake up Max, he can't sleep all day."

As May and Ash stuffed their faces, Brock was waking Max up. Luckily it wasn't too much trouble. Max always woke up pretty easily and was never too grumpy about it. The party sat down and ate;Ash and May were on seconds. By the time they were done with their great breakfast they started to pack their bags. Max was ready in no time flat seeing that he had the littlest to pack, Brock didn't take too long, Ash came and third, and of course May took the longest (you know it's true ladies). She had to fold all her clothing perfectly, pack it neatly, and made sure she had everything. While she was looking around the room she noticed something was left behind. Something that didn't belong to her...

It was a small picture, probably for a wallet. It showed Misty and Ash. They were sitting underneath a starry sky in a field. Ash's arm was around Misty's waist and Misty's head was rested upon Ash's shoulder. They're backs faced the viewer. They looked like they were in love.

_Hmm…So they did like each other. Well Misty had her chance. But I think I'll keep this just in case she pops up again_. She slipped the photograph into her pack, it would be safe there. Finally, after about 45 minutes, she was done.

"Okay I'm ready!" called May.

"About time! Come on May let's go!" Brock started lugging his bags out into the hallway.

The whole group did a final check of the suite to make sure they had everything, plus they wanted the shampoo, conditioner, and other things that were given to them by the hotel. When everything was secure they made their way down to the lobby for checkout. By now it was noon.

"Hi, may I help you?" asked the woman behind the desk.

"You can help me by coming along! Such beauty should not be wasted sitting behind a counter all day!" By now Brock was drooling over the woman. He was expecting his ear to be pulled any second, but it never happened. '_Oh...yeah,' _he thought glumly, '_Misty's not here…'_

"Sorry, Brock move!" May butted in. "Yeah, we want to checkout."

"Okay, I'll need your room number."

As all the information was given out and the room was paid for the gang exited the hotel and got on the main road. It was finally time for them to go home.

* * *

"Max, do you know which way to Pedalburg from here?" asked Brock.

"Hold on, let me check the PokeNav." Little beeps were made as Max punched in the coordinates. Finally a result came up. "Yep! We're not too far from home, but it will take maybe two days to get there."

"Alright well let's get going!"

The group was making their way back to Pedalburg to take May and Max home. After they would drop them off, Brock and Ash would travel back to the mainland and then from there head their separate ways: One to Pallet Town and the other to Pewter City.

They had been traveling for quite some time so the group was getting tired. It was about 5:30 already. Brock figured dinner was a good idea and then they would make camp.

"Well, we're all getting tired. How 'bout I make some dinner, then we camp here for tonight. We can get to Pedalburg by noon tomorrow."

"Yeah the PokeNav says we're only 30 miles away."

"So what's going to be for dinner?" May was starving, she barely had eaten at lunch and her hunger was getting worse by the minute.

"How about a nice sub? I don't have anymore stew mix with me. So we can either have sandwiches or... dirt."

"Uh, sandwiches will be fine," laughed May.

"How long will it take?" Ash was also very hungry.

"You make them yourself. I'm not making your sandwiches for you." Brock mumbled something about being lazy.

Ash, May, Max, Brock, and Pikachu all made their own subs and stuffed their faces full. The smell of mustard, mayonnaise, ketchup, various meats, and other fresh veggies filled the camp. Their dinner was better than expected. All of them started to unpack their sleeping bags and set up camp. It was already getting dark.

"Um, Brock... is there like a pond or a river near by or something?" May really wanted to get cleaned up. Maybe a nice bath would do. She was really sweaty from the long trek. She didn't want to smell bad in front of the guys, especially Ash.

"Yeah," started Brock as he finished a bite of his sub. "Probably, why?"

"Oh I just wanted to take a quick soak. I'm all gross."

"Oh yeah sure, it's around here somewhere." Brock was a little too busy with his dinner.

"Well that doesn't really help me. Whatever I'll just use Beautifly to help me find it. I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Yep."

May summoned her Pokemon. In a blaze of white a butterfly appeared before her.

"Beeeeeeauuu!"

"Hey Beautifly! Do you think you can find like a river or a pond nearby?"

"Fly!"

Beautifly took to the sky. Sparkles fell from its wings as they beat. The colors on its wings glistened in the moonlight. No wonder it was called Beautifly. After about two minutes in the air, Beautifly came back. May followed her butterfly Pokemon when they reached a small pond. May undressed, and got into the pond for a quick bath. She recalled her Pokemon as she stepped into the cool water. May floated atop the water and just soaked. It felt nice. She gazed up into the illuminated, starry sky. Suddenly, she heard a rustling in the bushes. She quickly went underwater, and came back up to check her surroundings._ Odd… nothing's there._ But May was still suspicious. She quickly got out of the water, put her clothing back on, and started to walk back to camp.

* * *

Shortly after May had left to take her bath, Ash had to go to the bathroom. 

"Just go in the woods man..." Brock sure was helpful tonight.

Ash then remembered that May had gone to take a bath. This could be interesting. After he went to the bathroom he let out his Swaillow.

"Can you go up and see if you can find May?" he felt a bit perverted doing this, but his male ways got the best of him.

"Swaill!"

Swaillow took off to the night sky. After about a minute of searching he called to Ash to follow him. They traveled only a short distance before they came to a clearing. In front of them was a small pond. And someone was in it.

"Thanks Swaillow...you can go back in your ball now." He didn't want Swaillow to know what he was about to do... birds were always intelligent.

Ash watched as May undressed. _She's got a good body… _ He could feel himself get hot and sweaty. He realized that he would have to take a cold dip later, his pants somehow felt like they had gotten tighter… He watched as she got in the pond and floated on top of the surface. _She's beautiful. I should have given her the necklace…at least it would have been appreciated_. He was so lost in his own thoughts about May that he tripped on a twig and fell into some nearby bushes. _Crap!_

May was startled and looked around. Ash thought it would be best for him to leave now before she found out what he had been doing. He slowly and quietly got up and left. He had to get there before May or she would suspect something. Ash got back to camp quickly enough. He was panting and his face was red.

_Calm down… if she sees you like this, she'll know!_ _That or Brock or Max, even Pikachu would know._

He bent over breathing hard, trying to catch his breath before someone had noticed his arrival. As he stood there he thought of what he had just done. _I just saw May completely naked… but why the hell did I sometimes see Misty in her place…?_

_Christ I hate talking to myself…_

"What's wrong Ash?" asked Brock stepping out of his tent.

"Wha- Oh..." huff, "I was being chased by a, uhh, a Beedrill, yeah that's it."

"Ash, Beedrill don't live in the Hoenn Region."

"Oh, then I guess I found a new Pokemon!"

"Right..."

"I think I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm really tired," tried Ash as he clumsily made his way back to his sleeping bag. He quickly dressed into his nightwear. It was a hot night so he was only in his boxers. He climbed into his sleeping bag near the fire and drifted into sleep.

* * *

May had come back to camp quickly after she thought she was being watched. She saw that Brock had started a fire, Max and Pikachu were asleep, and Ash... he was so cute! Curled up in his blue sleeping bag, his black hair fallen across his face, and the light of the fire making shadows dance across his face. She wanted to be in the sleeping bag with him right now. 

"So how was your bath?" Brock was the only up.

"It was fine. But I think someone was watching me… I heard rustling in the bushes."

"It could have just been a Pokemon."

"Yeah I know, but it had to have been pretty big to make such a commotion," said May sitting down besides Brock.

Brock sat there silent. Now he knew why Ash was so flustered. _Little perv…_Brock looked over to the sleeping Ash. _He's pretty good at pretending to sleep. But I better stay up and make sure he doesn't try anything else._

As it got later into the night, Brock started to get tired. _No…have to stay awake…make sure Ash doesn't do anything stupid…_ But his eyes said otherwise. They got heavier by the second and he was having trouble keeping them open. _May can defend herself… _Brock crawled back to his tent. He was already snoring and mumbling nonsense about women in his peaceful slumber.

May stayed up. She just thought about things, mostly about Ash. She pulled out the picture she had found earlier that day. _I wish that was me in the picture_. May was startled. Ash had stirred. His eyes slowly fluttered open.

He yawned and then turned towards May. "What do you have there May?" Ash was still yawning.

"Oh! Nothing! Just a picture."

"Can I see it?" inquired Ash as he crawled beside her.

"No! It's personal," she scolded as she quickly pressed it against her chest, arms crossed over it.

"Oh I understand," Ash backed off.

"Yeah..."

"Well can you at least tell me what it's a picture of?"

"Um well...it's a picture of a good friend of mine and me."

"Who's the friend?"

"Oh you wouldn't know him I don't think."

"So then you can tell me right?"

_Crap… _"Uh yeah!" May laughed nervously, "Why wouldn't I be able to? Ehehehe..."

"So...what's his name?"

"Um… Al!"

"Al?" Ash made a funny face.

"Yeah that's right? Is there a problem with that name?"

"Not at all!" Ash started to wave his hands in front of him with a stupid smile on his face.

"Yeah... he's really nice." May looked into the fire, still clutching the photograph in her arms.

"Oh..."

"Ash, that's not what I meant."

"I-I know."

"I only like him as a friend. You're much more."

With that, May leaned in and gave Ash a kiss. She slowly broke the kiss pulling away with a smile on her face. The two sat their, gazing into the fire together in silence.

"So..." May had broken the silence, "What did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Oh! Uh, I just went for a walk." Ash's eyes snapped out of their daze from the fire.

"Did you see anything interesting?" asked May.

"Oh you could say that," Ash smiled faintly, his eyes never left the fire's jumping sparks and crackling embers.

"Was it cool?"

"Far beyond..."

The two stayed up and talked for a while. May never did catch on to the fact that it was Ash that was watching her. They started to get tired and finally sleep came over them both. Tomorrow they would journey back to Pedalburg and take May and Max home.

* * *

Ash never really did get to sleep that night. He stayed up thinking about tomorrow. 

_May's going home… How the hell do you lose two girls in one week? I can't lose May just now, she's just… _

_Perfect?_

Ash sighed, staring up at the sky. He thought he saw a shooting star.

_Didn't you say the same about Misty? I thought you loved Misty._ Ash hated it when his conscious came into play. He talked to himself on rare occasions, but tonight called for it.

_I thought I did too…_

_Don't lie to yourself, Ash._

_Fine, yes. I did love her at one point in time. But now she's nothing but a memory… and a bad one._ Ash watched a Crobat flutter overhead, swooping down on some prey.

_I hate it when you're a hypocrite. You were thinking about Misty the **entire** time you were watching May._

Ash rolled over and buried his face into his pillow. _Shut up._

He turned back over, eyes wandering over the campsite. He watched May sleeping in her sleeping bag. Her hair had fallen in front of her eyes obscuring her face. She was still holding her picture.

_No, don't. She said she didn't want me to look, so I won't. I'm not gonna trespass on her privacy._

_Says the boy who spied on her when she was bathing…_

Ash groaned, he was tired of listening to his mind argue with his heart. He finally fell asleep. The next day he would say good-bye to May. He didn't want to; he wanted her to be with him all the time. He wanted her.

He needed her.

He loved her.

* * *

Sorry for the boring chapter; just trying to set the scene for the next chapter. Review please _Smile _Until next time! 

Night Mare579


	9. What To Do

Note: Now let's find out what happens shall we? Will Misty become a forgotten face? A bad memory? What about May? Will she become Ash's everything? Will she really say goodbye when they reach Pedalburg?

* * *

_Thought_  
"Speaking"  
**Emphasis  
**(Me saying silly things)

* * *

A Forgotten Face  
Ch. 9 _What To Do_

* * *

Misty woke up. From the lighting outside her window she figured it was only early evening. The sun was just setting leaving shades of pink, purple, and blue streaked across the sky. Misty lifted herself off her bed and into a sitting position. She remembered she was alone... and left Ash. 

Ash...

Misty went back over to her dresser and picked up the photo. Now she knew why her pillow was all wet. She had cried over the picture. _Pull it together Misty, don't cry over him_.

_But I can't just throw him out of my life_…

_It might be better that way_.

_Never, he was my best friend._

_Was…_

Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes. She had never been this dramatic before. Misty looked into the mirror. She was of course crying, her hair was a mess, and hanging from her neck was a beautiful tear shaped, sapphire necklace with a single diamond at its top. She couldn't keep it. It would be too hard.

_Lily, Violet, and Daisy won't be back for a while. And I'm not staying here alone for another two weeks_.

But Misty needed someone to talk to; she had to get this feeling off her chest. Misty thought for a moment. Talking about things always helped her. But none of her friends or family was there at the moment. _God I wish mom was still here…_

Misty thought of someone she could talk to; she was afraid of making this decision but she knew that Mrs. Ketchum was the only real mother figure left in her life. She knew Mrs. Ketchum approved of her, and she would probably be the easiest to talk to. Misty thought it over, _Even if I couldn't talk with her about Ash, I could always just return the necklace._

_There's always someone else you could see…_

Misty dreaded the thought, _Please tell me I'm not starting to think about Gary of all people._

_He **has** been through what Ash has. And he has liked you. He would be just like Ash._

Misty shook her head, _No he wouldn't… Ash was just… Ash._

Misty started to cry all over again. She really needed to talk to someone. Anyone. But a mother would be best right now. Mrs. Ketchum had always been a second mother to her. She needed to get out. Another journey wouldn't hurt. Professor Oak and Tracey would be there. It might actually be fun.

Misty stood up and looked around her room, "Togetic!?"

"Toge!"

"Oh there you are! We're going to leave tomorrow for Pallet Town. Is that okay with you?"

"Tic!"

Misty always loved Togetic's enthusiasm. He was always so positive and cheery, maybe that's why she liked Togetic so much. Misty started to pack again. She called her sisters and left a message saying she wouldn't be there and closed the gym. Misty would set out for Pallet Town tomorrow morning and see Mrs. Ketchum.

* * *

It was noon and was getting hot. Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Max, and May had been traveling since early that morning to get to Pedalburg. 

"Max" huff, "How much further?" May was exhausted. She had stayed up late talking to Ash that night and woke up early without much sleep.

Max checked the PokeNav. "I think we're only 5 miles from home. Shouldn't be too far now."

The group trudged on. It was only a little farther. They would last.

"So, May, what are you going to do when you get home?" asked Brock as they hiked up the road.

"Go to sleep," answered May as she wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Brock laughed.

"Will Dad and Mom be home May?" asked Max.

"Most likely, why wouldn't they be home?"

"I dunno... just wondering."

"Let's stop for a break," suggested Brock, "I'll cook up some lunch for us."

The group stopped in a field. They laid down their packs, set up for lunch, and rested while waiting for Brock to be done cooking. Max and Pikachu were playing cards, Brock was of course cooking, and May and Ash were sitting and talking.

"Do you really want to be going home?" asked Ash hesitantly.

May looked at Ash, "Not one bit… I wanna stay with you." She leaned over and kissed Ash softly. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you too May."

The two snuggled closer and sat side by side on a rocky ledge. May's hand rested on top of Ash's. As May moved closer to Ash, she had cut her calf on some sharp gravel; the perfect moment was gone.

May cried out in pain, "Crap! Ow, ow, ow!" She held her calf, putting pressure on the small wound, "Ash, can you get me a Band-Aid? There are a few in my pack."

Ash stood up quickly, rushing to her pack, "Yeah sure!"

As May was trying to stop the bleeding, Ash ran over to her pack and searched through it for the Band-Aids. He wished he hadn't. The same picture May had been looking at the night before fluttered out of her pack and landed on the grassy floor. Curiously, Ash picked it up. Pain and heartache flooded through him as he recognized the precious photo. He saw himself and Misty sitting under a twilight sky. His arm wrapped around **her** waist, **her** head on his shoulder. He remembered that moment perfectly. Brock had been spying on them and took the picture. But how did May get this?

_This is what May was looking at?_ _Why? Why would she take this from Misty…?_

Ash thought about last night. His gut was telling him something, but he had ignored it like a fool. He had made a huge mistake. May was probably just trying to get with him to get back at **her. **And **she** was gone. What had he done…?

"Ash!?" May called, "Are you getting the Band-Aids? I'm really bleeding here!"

"Yeah..." His voice showed no emotion. He swore that he wouldn't talk to her for the remainder of the trip. He would take the picture back and give it to its rightful owner... That is if he ever found her.

Ash stood up and walked over to May and gave her the Band-Aid. May tried thanking him, but Ash had turned around too quickly and walked towards Brock as he cooked lunch.

Brock looked up, "What's the matter?"

Brock didn't have to know. "Nothing... I'll help you with the lunch."

Lunch was ready in no time. Subs were made again. The group sat down, made their sandwiches, and ate. It was around 2 o' clock. After they had finished eating, cleaned up, and set their packs, Ash, Pikachu, Brock, May, and Max were on the road again.

* * *

"Only three more miles and we're home!" called Max excitedly. 

After about an hour of walking, the group could see Pedalburg. They made their way into the main district and came to the Pedalburg Gym.

"Yay! We're home!" shouted Max. He bolted inside. May, on the other hand, stayed.

"Come on May, let's go inside!" Max wondered why she was standing outside.

They all went inside and greeted Norman and Molly (couldn't remember but I know it starts with an M!). The group sat down and talked with the two parents about their trips and tournament.

"Well, we're just glad that May and Max are back in one piece. We're so proud!"

"That we are! You did a good job Ash," congratulated May's father.

"Thanks..." Ash tried to smile respectfully, but he was still upset about the photo.

It was getting late and Brock and Ash still had to get back to their own homes.

"Well thank you for bringing our children back! Bye now!" called May's mother.

"Wait! Ash!"

"Yeah..." It was May.

"Can I call you?" asked May.

Ash sighed, "What's the point, May?"

May was confused, "What? Ash, what are you talking about?"

"I found this in your pack." He pulled out the picture.

_Oh no… _"Listen, Ash, I-" May began.

"Don't waste my time," interrupted Ash, "I thought you loved me, May."

"But I do!" pleaded May.

"If you had the nerve to steal this from M-M-her… then you don't... or at least I don't love you." With that Ash turned around and walked away without even saying good-bye.

* * *

Misty woke up that morning, took a shower, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She was set. This trip would take half a day at the most now that she had her bike back. The one that was responsible for Misty meeting Ash... She would travel to Pallet Town, talk to Mrs. Ketchum, return the necklace, see Tracey and Professor Oak, and leave. It would be better when her sisters would return. She wouldn't be alone anymore. 

"Come on Togetic!" called Misty.

"Tic!" Her small Pokemon scuttled towards her happily.

Misty mounted her bike with Togetic flying by her side. It was early morning. They would be there by maybe 3 o'clock. She set off leaving Cerulean City behind again. Misty and Togetic traveled for hours until finally the two were overlooking Pallet Town. Small houses were clustered everywhere, the sandy beaches were golden in the afternoon light, the ocean sparkled. It was just how she remembered. She started down towards the small town until she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Misty?!"

_Oh God…_Misty turned around and saw a boy with brown hair. It was spiked just the tiniest bit. He was her height and had dark, chocolate eyes.

"Gary!?" said Misty in disbelief, "Wow, you look so mature!"

"So do you!" laughed Gary, "So what brings you here? Ash isn't home is he?"

"Oh..." stammered Misty, "N-no… I came to see is mom." It was hard for her to speak.

"Ah..."

There was a pause in there conversation.

"So how are things going?" Gary tried breaking the awkward moment as best he could.

"It's good. My sisters are still gone." Misty smiled.

"Oh, I see."

"What about you?"

"Oh I came back with all new Pokemon and information. I wanted to stay and help Gramps and learn more."

"That sounds cool."

"Yeah I guess." Gary laughed as he scratched his head.

Misty looked around, then at her watch. "Okay well I gotta go. I can't be too late."

"See ya later!"

Misty and Gary parted. She made her way to Ash's house. A small white house with a cute garden came into view. A Mr. Mime was seen watering the various flowers and the name Ketchum was on the mailbox. Nothing had changed.

Misty walked up to the front door and took a deep breath, "Don't be afraid." She knocked on the door.

"Coooooming!" Mrs. Ketchum's sing-song voice could be heard within. The door opened and Mrs. Ketchum's face greeted Misty's.

"Why, if it isn't Ash's friend Misty! Come in come in!" Mrs. Ketchum greeted her and motioned her inside.

"Thank you."

They went inside and sat down on the couch. Mrs. Ketchum smoothed out her dress. "So what brings you here? Ash isn't home if you were wondering."

"Oh, no I know Ash isn't here. Actually Ash is the reason I'm here."

"I think I understand but please tell me. What you say here stays here."

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum," said Misty with a sigh of relief, "You don't know how much that means to me."

Misty told Mrs. Ketchum about everything. How she went to the tournament and met up with Ash, how she stayed with them, the battle, and then how she left. She pulled the necklace out.

"Th-This is what A-Ash gave me..."

"Oh my!"

"I-I can't accept it..." Misty shoved the necklace towards Mrs. Ketchum.

"Oh no dear, please, keep it. He must have saved up for years to get you that."

"Th-That's why... please I can't keep it."

"Oh Misty, please you don't know how much that would hurt him."

"But it's hurting me..." Misty said softly.

"Oh come here."

Misty went over to Mrs. Ketchum and let her hold her while she cried. She really was a perfect mom. Ash was lucky to have her.

"Tell you what, how about you stay for some dinner and stay for the night. Tomorrow you can leave or do whatever you want."

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry. I think I need to just take a walk."

"You do whatever you wish." Mrs. Ketchum let Misty out of her embrace.

"Mrs. Ketchum?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Misty left the house and started to walk down to the nearby beach. She had left Togetic back at the house with Mrs. Ketchum. Misty needed to be alone to think. Mrs. Ketchum had said that Ash was just a little stubborn about admitting when he was wrong and that he was very shy about his personal feelings.

Mrs. Ketchum had said that all he needed was time.

Time... he had been given four years. Wasn't that enough? But then wasn't it the same for Misty? She was just the same. She did eventually admit it when he had given her the necklace, but still. She needed to hear him say it... if he still did love her. Misty sat down on the sand and looked out onto the ocean. The moonlight was reflecting off of the clear water. The stars were twinkling. The warm, salty breeze of a seascape was blowing. And a girl was thinking.

* * *

Brock and Ash had split up when they arrived back on the mainland. They would probably call each other later that night just to talk or something. They were like brothers after all. Ash couldn't wait to get home. To get away. 

He took out the small picture that May had taken. The twilight sky in the picture was the exact same in reality. Thoughts of Misty crept into his mind.

_I wish I could give this back to her... to apologize... to just see her one more time_.

Ash and Pikachu kept walking; soon, they came upon Pallet Town.

"I'm home..."

"Piiii..."

Ash and Pikachu made there way into their hometown. After a few minutes of walking they came to their home. Ash ran up to the door with Pikachu at his feet and opened the door. It was always unlocked.

"Mom!" called Ash, "I'm home!"

"Pi, Pikachu!"

"Ohhh Ash!" Mrs. Ketchum came into the room, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Mom. How about you?" Ash asked as he put his stuff down on the floor.

"Couldn't be better sweety!"

"That's good. So is Gary home?"

"Yes he is! Tracey, Professor Oak, and Gary are all down at the lab."

"Cool. I might go see them tomorrow." Ash started his way upstairs.

"Oh and Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Misty is here."

* * *

Well this was probably a really bad chapter and really dragged out since my sound wasn't working when I wrote this. I was missing a big ingredient to my writing process, so I apologize if it was bad _Smile._ Please tell me what you think! Until next time! 

Night Mare579


	10. Bliss

Disclaimer: I own the story but not the characters ^^  
  
Note: yeah yeah I know... "May is out of character" but you know what? Seriously that is how I view her in the show... sorry if you like her but urgh! Anyways lol that was the first actually cliffhanger I wrote in 9... hope you liked it... or whatever lol. AND I MADE IT TO DOUBLE DIGITS! Hahaha I never thought this story would get this big! So! Ash knows that Misty is there! AH! What will happen!? I guess I better start writing! Ah yes, and I don't mean to pick on you but a wedding scene... shhh! Don't get ahead of me! *looks around like I know nothing* lol but I guess I'll just have to make this a huge story... but much will happen before a wedding. They are only 14 and 16. Anyways story! Warning: that's all I'm saying! ~_^  
  
*Thought*  
  
"Speaking"  
  
-Emphasis-  
  
(Get on with it!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Forgotten Face  
  
Ch. 10 Bliss  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh and Ash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Misty is here."  
  
Ash's brain froze. His head was spinning and millions of thoughts flooded his mind. *Misty is here?*  
  
*Misty is here...*  
  
Ash was frozen for quite some time. A blank expression on his face, his eyes looking nowhere, he was in shock. Of course, Mrs. Ketchum tried to bring him back.  
  
"Ash? Aaaaassshhh! Sweety, are you okay?"  
  
When her attempts to wake her son became futile, Pikachu stepped in.  
  
"Pi!"  
  
Sparks shot from the yellow mouse's cheeks and zapped Ash. He was returned to his normal self in no time.  
  
"Thanks Pikachu."  
  
"Chaa!"  
  
"Ash?"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum was still worried about her son.  
  
"Wha- oh yeah... what?"  
  
"Well, she did travel some distance to get here... why don't you go see her?"  
  
"I-I..." Ash didn't know what to say. His mind was telling him to stay but his heart was telling him to go.  
  
"Listen Ash, a talk with her might do a lot of good. At least just go see the girl."  
  
"I-I... I guess..."  
  
Ash turned around and left the house. Pikachu didn't tag along. Pokemon were intelligent and knew when to stay out of people business. This was one of those times. Mrs. Ketchum knew it would be okay. Her son was smart and she had already spoken to Misty. Hopefully all would go well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash was wandering around Pallet Town for a while. He didn't want to find Misty just now. Plus, he didn't quite know where she was. He walked aimlessly around town just thinking. He walked by Professor Oak's lab, Gary's house, the PokeCenter, and even by his own house.  
  
*Why is she here?*  
  
*You know... it might be the fact that she likes you*  
  
*Never... we both know what happened before we left the hotel. After that, she would never love me...*  
  
*You don't know that*  
  
*Then what –do- I know?*  
  
*That you love her*  
  
It was there and then that Ash realized he was a fool. He had been one for many years and never admitted it. He had always loved Misty and always would no matter what became between them. After all they've been through; the fights, arguments, other people between them, they had always felt the same about one another. No matter how much it hurt his love for Misty would always be with him. But he had realized that May was nothing. Sure he thought that she would be the one now that Misty was gone but that was it, now that Misty was gone. May had only been a replacement. The difference was that May had never hurt him, or at least tried. She had always been there, and had gone through so much with Ash over the years. It was just that May had taken a different path. She decided to take that picture and that was it.  
  
Ash took out the picture. The sting of pain shot through him. The memory of Misty and him leaving each other was too much. She had said that she loved him and he tried the same. He didn't know where he went wrong but he knew that Misty didn't want to know. But now after May, would Misty even accept him? He would have to tell her. If he didn't then Misty wouldn't accept him at all. It would be lying. Running from the truth... covering it up. It would just bring back pain.  
  
It was already 8 o'clock. The moon was out and a warm sea breeze was blowing.  
  
*Misty...*  
  
He couldn't just leave her out all night. He needed to talk to her. Tell her how he really felt. If anything... try and mend the past. But where was she?  
  
Ash stood under a streetlight. Darkness surrounded him. The moonlight was gleaming over the midnight sky with its twinkling stars. The warm ocean breeze and the smell of the sea were a comforting feeling. The sound of waves lapping the shore could be heard. The beach.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty had sat on the sandy beach for hours. It was already 8. But she couldn't leave. The ocean was always her friend and could always rely on it for being there for her. The ocean it wouldn't ignore her feelings, wouldn't interfere, wouldn't cause pain. It would only listen. That's what she needed. To be heard.  
  
Misty looked up to the moon, her eyes gleaming in its lunar light. Strands of ruby red hair fell onto her face covering it from view. She was lonely and sad.  
  
She wished Ash was here right now. All she wanted to do was to apologize and make things better. Try to be a good friend.  
  
*A friend... is that all I'll ever be to him?*  
  
*First and foremost... but you can expand that friendship to make it more*  
  
Misty smiled. Friends. If that was what she was to Ash then so be it. All that mattered was that she cared for him and that he cared for her. Even if they were only just 'friends.'  
  
The thought of May came back to her.  
  
*They're together now... I can't change that and I won't try to*  
  
He was probably still in the Hoenn Region with her having a great time. But she still wished that she was in May's place. All her life, from the day she pulled Ash out of the river, she had wanted to be by his side, to be his partner, to be his girlfriend. His heart of will, his laughter, how he never gave up, his gorgeous eyes... Misty loved all of his qualities. He was her knight in shining armor.  
  
But after what happened when they said good-bye to each other. Would he even look at her? He was trying to say something important but she wouldn't listen. Her anger and sadness took control over her. She became one with the side of her that was all of her pain and sadness shoved aside, pushed down, kept bottled. All of her sorrow... because of Ash. No. It wasn't Ash's fault. It was hers. She was the one that never let it out. She had kept it bottled up. She had never listened. She was the one that doubted her own feelings for Ash. She was a monster.  
  
*How –could- Ash love me...?*  
  
Misty, holding on to the necklace, wept silently wishing her knight in shining would come and rescue her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash went at a full sprint towards the beach. She had to be there. It was his only hope. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. All he wanted to do was to see her again. Just one last time... even if he would be rejected.  
  
He loved her and this time he would make sure that she knew. He wouldn't let anyone or anything interfere... not even his own feelings. He was going to follow his heart for once.  
  
Ash was nearing the beach when he was stopped. Before him he saw a girl. A girl looking up into the moonlight. Her cerulean eyes glistening in its light. She was crying.  
  
*Misty...*  
  
She never looked more beautiful. All Ash wanted to do was to go and embrace her warm body. To hold her and never let go. To tell her how he loved her eyes, her hair, her personality, her uniqueness. That she was his everything.  
  
Ash was staring. He couldn't move. He didn't want the scene to end. But it had to. Slowly, he forced himself to walk up to her. Quietly as if not to disturb her. Silently, he approached the crying girl. His eyes never left her... she was stunning. When she was younger, she had more of a cute look. Now that she had matured, her cute look became more of a woman's beauty. She was just a late bloomer.  
  
Ash was so fixated on Misty's splendor that he didn't notice he was only a few feet away from her. He stood behind her and looked up at the milky twilight with her.  
  
Misty had the strange feeling that Ash was with her, looking at the same twilight. That they were together... She hung her head in sadness. *Ash...* Tears fell onto the sand. Then if by some weird fate, a hand came to her face and gently wiped away her tears. They were so soft, so warm, so... comforting. She looked up and saw two, glowing, golden brown eyes. Her eyes locked with them. Her mind was numb.  
  
*Who is this?*  
  
She couldn't bring herself to remember. Misty was lost in her comforter's eyes. So full of caring, compassion, and love. Then a name hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
*Ash...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ash watched as Misty turned her head and cried. He couldn't stand to see her like this. He had to do something, anything to comfort her. Slowly, he crouched down to her level and brought his hand to her eyes. Ever so gently, he wiped away her tears. His eyes never leaving her face. He felt her face move beneath his hand. Her glowing, sapphire eyes looked up to his. They were glossy from her tears and showed wonder and sadness. Ash's love for her grew more. She was stunning.  
  
Then he noticed her eyes changed somehow. Like she remembered something. Now her eyes showed something between a love and almost... anger?  
  
*Just talk to her Ash... tell her how you feel...*  
  
"Misty..."  
  
Misty turned away. She didn't know why but it was like she couldn't face him. She wished that he was with her... and somehow it had come true. But she didn't know what to do. All she wanted was to be scooped up into his arms and carried away. Just her and him. Together forever. But she knew that it was just a fantasy. Then how did he get here?  
  
*He came to you Misty... talk to him*  
  
"Ash?" Her voice a mere whisper.  
  
Neither knew what to say, let alone what to do. They just stared at each other. Finally, Ash broke their silence.  
  
"Misty... I-I... I'm sorry." His last words were barely heard. Even if she couldn't hear him he had to say it. To let her know he didn't mean to hurt her the way he did.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I-I came to apologize... f-for h-hurt-ting you..."  
  
Misty just sat in awe. *He apologized... but why? Isn't he happy with May?*  
  
"Where's May?"  
  
Rage flooded through Ash. But he controlled it. Ash sat down next to Misty and looked out into the twilight.  
  
"In Pedalburg with her family."  
  
"Wh- Why? Weren't you happy?"  
  
Ash slowly pulled out the picture and looked at it. The night sky was the exact same as the picture's. If only he and Misty were in the same position... Remembering what he was doing, he handed it to Misty. He didn't need to answer with words.  
  
Misty took the picture. Tears came to her eyes. It was her and Ash sitting beneath a midnight blue sky, glowing stars dotted the sky, the moon giving off it's lunar light. Her head on his shoulders and his hand around her waist. It was her picture. She had been looking for it when she got back to the gym but couldn't find it. She was so sad to know that she had lost her most precious picture.  
  
*How did he get this?*  
  
May entered her mind. *Oh no... I must have left it in the hotel and she found it...*  
  
"Oh Ash... I'm so sorry."  
  
"No, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have said those things back when you were leaving. I'm sorry."  
  
"Ash... I should have listened to what you were trying to say... it's just that... that m-my feelings took over. My feelings f-for y-you..."  
  
Misty looked up to find Ash's eyes boring into her. She quickly turned away.  
  
Ash didn't know what to say. He crawled over to face her again.  
  
"Listen... Misty I need to tell you something." A blue and white gleam caught his eye. He looked down and saw a tear shaped, sapphire necklace with a diamond was around her neck. She was wearing the necklace he had given her. He had doubted her. Ash never felt angrier at himself. How could he? He though that Misty would just throw the necklace away, not care. But here she was, wearing it. And it never looked more beautiful on her. He got back to the subject.  
  
"From the day you saved me from the river I knew you were special. You were willing to journey with me. Even if you were just doing it for your bike I- I was happy that you were there with me. Y-You always stuck by me. Through our hardships, our fights, battles, everything. You n-never changed. You were always the same fun, caring, c-cute, happy Misty... y-you were just Misty. A-and that brings me to my point. I came back home to find you, to tell you this: Misty Waterflower, I love you... I've loved you the day I saw you and never will stop loving you 'til the day I die."  
  
Ash thought that it would be the hardest thing for him to ever say. Strangely enough, it was the easiest. All he had to do was to follow his heart. Now he just hoped that she felt the same way. Even if she didn't, he wanted her to know. That he would always be there for her when she was sad, to make her laugh, to see her win, to protect her when she was in trouble, to be there whenever...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"... Misty Waterflower, I love you... I've loved you the day I saw you and never will stop loving you 'til the day I die."  
  
Misty was in shock. He loved her... and would never stop loving her. *He loves me...*  
  
"Ash..." Misty looked into his eyes. She started to cry... not tears of misery, but tears of sheer joy. She loved him and she would make sure he knew and would never forget it. But she hung her head crying for her love. She said her words doing so.  
  
"I love you too..." Misty's voice was a whisper. Her head was hung and tears flowed freely down her face. Soon, she found that her face was being brought back up by the same warm, gentle, comforting hands. The difference was that they belonged to her one love... the one who loved her.  
  
She looked up into Ash's eyes. She smiled.  
  
Ash gently lifted her head to meet his. He watched as her pink, pert lips formed a gorgeous smile. She could always take his breath away with her looks.  
  
*Her lips...*  
  
Ash brought himself to do the most daring thing in his life. But his love for Misty reassured him that he wouldn't be rejected. Slowly and gently, he pulled his love's face towards his. Her head tilted and her eyes closed waiting for what was to come. Their lips nearing each others. Soon, they met. Ash and Misty were kissing. Stars twinkling over head, the moons lunar light shining down upon them, and the sound of waves lapping the sandy shore... it was a perfect moment.  
  
Ash slowly pushed Misty back and laid her down on the sandy floor. His hands behind her head and her arms wrapped around his neck. The kiss grew. Ash brought Misty's head closer towards his to deepen the kiss. He couldn't wait any longer... he longed for her and wanted her to know. His tongue slowly crept towards her lips as if asking for permission to be let in. Misty didn't fight it. Soon, their mouths were open and tongues entwining themselves.  
  
Misty never wanted this moment to end. Ash was hers and she was Ash's. They were one. Never to be separated. Their love was too strong.  
  
Both 'mmmm'ed in ecstasy. They now knew that they loved one another and couldn't be happier. Ash was savoring the taste of Misty's lips. She tasted so good in his mouth. He never wanted to stop the kiss. But both were running out of breath and needed air. Slowly, wishing he hadn't, he broke the kiss. Ash gazed into Misty's eyes. He could feel her hot, moist breath upon his skin. It felt wonderful.  
  
Misty was sad to feel the kiss being broken. She didn't want to stop. Finally, she had told Ash of her feelings. And she wasn't rejected. To make things better, she knew that Ash loved her. The kiss was the only thing that mattered to them right now but then it was broken. She gazed into Ash's glowing eyes. The moon's white light creating shadows on his face making him more handsome. Strands of loose, black hair fell onto her face. Misty giggled and gently tucked them behind his ear.  
  
Ash felt Misty's warm, soft skin touch his face as she brushed his hair behind his ear. He smiled. Ash noticed that he was still on top of her and that she was still beneath him with her arms wrapped around him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Misty only responded with what was ended. A kiss. She pulled Ash's head down and kissed him. While kissing, she rolled him over so that they switched positions. The kiss grew and grew. Both wanted to go further. Never leaving Ash's lips, Misty started to trace his muscular chest.  
  
*I wonder what they feel like without the shirt*  
  
She soon found herself lifting up Ash's shirt. Her fingers fell upon to his tan, soft skin. She felt him shudder beneath her. Her hands were touching his bare chest, and she was loving it. Misty started to trace his chest again this time heading down towards his abdomen.  
  
"Mmmmm..."  
  
Misty felt his slight six pack. He really was well built for his age. She couldn't have wished for a more handsome... and sexier guy.  
  
Ash was surprised when he noticed that he was now beneath of Misty. But it didn't matter. They were still kissing, tongues knotting. He could feel her hands on him tracing his chest. Then, his shirt was being lifted up and the feeling of soft, tender hands roaming his bare skin fell upon him. He shivered with bliss. He could see Misty smiling through their kiss.  
  
Ash groaned as he felt her hands head towards his stomach. She just 'mmmm'ed again. He could predict where this was going to lead. She was tickling his stomach and teasing him as her had would go lower and lower then be brought back to his chest. Ash could feel the sensation he was getting... down there. He was being tortured.  
  
Ash couldn't take it... he decided that it was Misty's turn. He did the same move that she had done to him. He flipped her backwards on to her back all the while kissing. Ash let go of her silky, red hair and brought his hands down to her stomach. He slowly lifted her shirt to reveal her bare, flat stomach. She was as defined as he was. Perfect, long, creamy, silky legs, a great stomach, and amazing curves. He started to outline her belly-button. His hands started to roam over her stomach, tickling her inch by inch. He could feel her shiver in delight and that her breaths became uneven. Ash didn't want to hurt her so he slowed his movement down. Her breathing started to become more regular but she also started to whimper... as if not to stop.  
  
Misty loved how she could make Ash react like this. Namely his lower section. Then, she flipped onto her back. She saw a smirk, dripping with mischief, spread across Ash's lips. Gentle hands lifted up her shirt. Misty squirmed with pleasure as she felt his hands start to circle her belly- button. His hands started to move all across her stomach. She started to breath unevenly... she was loving every minute. Then his hands started to slow down.  
  
*No... no...*  
  
Gradually they went back to their regular pace. Again, Misty was in heaven.  
  
Ash wanted to explore more of Misty's perfect body... But didn't want to trespass. He broke the kiss and looked into Misty's eyes. They were glowing with what looked like desire.  
  
"I won't do anything you don't want me to do."  
  
Ash looked down to Misty's chest and back up to her eyes. She got the message.  
  
"Do anything you want to do." She smirked and was still glowing with desire. "I want you..."  
  
With that she kissed Ash again.  
  
Ash was amazed at Misty's answer. He never expected to get an answer like that. But he could tell that she wanted this as much as he did. He began to go back to tickling her stomach. Then, just as cautiously as before, he started to move his hand up her shirt. He came to her chest. He felt silky lace on top of creamy, soft skin. Ash was smart enough to know that they were too young to go 'all the way' so he decided that he wouldn't go farther than this.  
  
Misty moaned in bliss as she felt Ash's hand travel up her stomach to her chest. She could feel his cautiousness as he played with the lace that was on her bra and ran his fingers over her breasts. She, too, knew that they were too young. Misty didn't want to lose her virginity at age 16, but she wanted Ash to be the one to take it from her. From the looks of the situation here, she figured that they would be together forever after this. Her dream had become reality. But she noticed that Ash was being a little too cautious. As long as her virginity remained and that she wasn't touched down there, everything else was fair game. She decided to help Ash...  
  
Misty flipped Ash over backwards like he had done to her. But they slightly angled that they weren't directly lying on the beach. Misty took her hand and met Ash's under her shirt. She started to guide Ash. She moved his hands over her breasts and all over her body. Still kissing, she took Ash's other hand with her free one. She guided Ash to her back. She felt him try and unhook her bra but was struggling. Misty giggled. Why was it that men had trouble unhooking them? Finally Ash managed to get it off. Misty slowly slid it off her and threw it in the sand. She took Ash's hands again and now slid them from her belly-button, to her midsection, and up through the valley of her breasts. Ash started to take it from there. He glided his hands over her soft, silky skin. He wanted the shirt to be gone, but thought it better for it to remain.  
  
Ash started to become less gentle with his movements. He grabbed, rubbed, and pinched. All of it made Misty squirm and moan in delight. She could feel herself getting moist down there but thought nothing of it. Ash started to increase his movement as well. Misty couldn't take it. Heat exploded throughout her body and she arched her back in bliss. That was it. She fell upon Ash. Her head rested on his bare, muscular chest, rising up and down with his breathing. Misty looked up at Ash.  
  
"I love you Ash Ketchum."  
  
"I love you Misty Waterflower."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
From the pier of Pallet Town you could see a beautiful sight. The midnight blue sky, speckled with shining stars. A deep, cerulean ocean lapping the sandy shore reflecting the lunar light from the bright moon. And two teens together at last in a peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow... that was HOT! Lol sorry... well I NEVER EVER meant this to be a semi sex scene. lol and I never thought I would be able to write that kind of stuff. But I apologize if I offended anyone for the sexual things, I mean it's not like they really had sex, it was more sexual playing... I'm also sorry to all of you who wanted me to go on with it (if it was too little I'm sorry for the lack of.) I didn't want them to really have sex. I mean Ash is only 14! Waayy too young to be having sex in my view. Plus I didn't really think I would be able to go that far with it. But whew! They finally admitted their feelings!!!! ^^ and showed them in a very juicy way! Hehehe ^^;; well chapter 10 is done! It took me 2 days to write lol. I'm now going to focus in on the relationship between Ash and Misty! Well tell me what you think! You know I love to hear from you! Until next time!  
  
Night Mare579 


	11. The Morning After

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak... not me... *tear* T.T  
  
Note: so... how did you all like the little action in 10? ~_^ lol but yeah I'm going to expand this story... but don't get ahead of me people! Seriously if you have an idea for me or would like something to happen don't just put it in the review... email me or something... that's why my email and screen name are there! ^^ and thank you Emica! Lol I totally forgot about the word foreplay... well, Misty and Ash had some fun on the beach, I wonder if anyone saw them? Hmm... *looks around* lol nah! I think everyone in Pallet Town got the memo that they were both there, and alone... lol ok story! So, they're down at the beach sleeping after their little fun, May's gone (THANK GOD!), Brock isn't there (but that will change... just for a while!), Gary's there (what to do with that one...), and I swear to god I WILL PUT THE THREE PEOPLE IN HERE! Just don't know where... okay well no more ranting about nonsense! Lol I think my trailing off disease turned into ranting syndrome. Lol clueless! Ok! Fic!  
  
*Thought*  
  
"Speaking"  
  
-Emphasis-  
  
(I just noticed that I didn't write any real notes in 10... weird...)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A Forgotten Face  
  
Ch. 11 (!) The Morning After  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun rose the next morning, streaking the sky with rosy hues and orange tones. The cobalt, crystal clear ocean waves were breaking upon the sandy shore. And two teens were woken by the morning light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Misty woke first. The sun gleams shining down upon her and Ash. Golden rays stretched across the sky. Ash looked so handsome with the golden tones across his face. They were both glistening in the sunshine from their sweaty bodies. Last night had been... spirited shall we say?  
  
She turned her head and gazed at Ash. Watching him sleep. Misty would rise and fall with Ash's chest. All she wanted to do was to stay there with him, never leave his side. She placed a soft, light kiss upon his chest.  
  
Ash stirred. His eyes fluttered open to see Misty. Her face was glowing in the morning sun's rays. Her smile was never brighter. This was his love, and he would never leave her.  
  
"Morning."  
  
Misty again kissed Ash's chest. Ash smiled and lifted himself. He turned and kissed Misty.  
  
"Now I'm awake."  
  
They both laughed and stared off into the sunrise. The moment was perfect. They were alone, in love, and couldn't be happier. A peaceful stillness was in the air, all was quiet. Then the rumbling of a hungry stomach broke it.  
  
Ash blushed. He hadn't had anything for dinner. Instead, he had come down to the beach to talk to Misty. It ended up being the best night of his life. But he was hungry.  
  
"Hehehe..."  
  
Misty just stared at him with a disappointing look.  
  
"What!? You can't blame me! I didn't eat dinner!"  
  
"Yeah well you could have kept the growl a little quieter."  
  
Misty's stomach then made a gurgling sound louder than Ash's.  
  
"You're one to talk..."  
  
"Shut-up baka!" (Idiot, fool, etc. in Japanese)  
  
Misty tackled Ash. Ash then started to tickle Misty. She recoiled in laughter. Ash was winning! They were both rolling around in the sand for quite some time. Before...  
  
"Stop!" pant and giggling, "Mercy!"  
  
"Oh all right..."  
  
Ash got off of Misty. He was having fun torturing her like that. But she asked him to stop. He wasn't going to ignore her... not this time. He now knew that he was head over heels, willing to sacrifice himself for her, in love with her. And, he knew that she loved him... and would never leave his side. For once in his life, Ash was truly happy. The feeling of pain, rejection, and hate would never enter his heart again now that he was with Misty. Alien feelings now entered his body. Ones of happiness, joy, and love. Ones he had forgotten. But now, everything would be different. He was with Misty.  
  
"I am hungry though... how 'bout we go and get something to eat?"  
  
"Fine by me... I'm a little hungry."  
  
"A little?"  
  
"Oh fine... I'm –really- hungry. Happy?"  
  
"See... it's not so hard to admit your feelings."  
  
"Psh! How long did it take you to say what you said last night? I can't remember..."  
  
"Hmm... if I remember right, you were the same were you not?"  
  
"Alright truce... we both took forever to admit it."  
  
"Okay now time to eat. Let's go."  
  
"Don't you think we should get our clothing on? We can't just leave it here lying on the beach..."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Ash picked up his black shirt. Sand flowed from it. He didn't want to wear a sandy shirt. He walked over to the ocean and waded in. He didn't care about his jeans, they would dry eventually. Ash started to soak his shirt in the clear, cool water.  
  
Misty, on the other hand, was searching for her...clothing. She couldn't find it anywhere and didn't want to leave it to be found by someone.  
  
*That would be awkward...*  
  
She could just picture a little kid running around and then finding it. No doubt, they would show their parents and ask what it was. Misty quickly shook the thought out of her head. Although it would be weird to ask, she had to find it, even if it meant asking help from Ash.  
  
"Umm... Ash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Umm, do you think you could help me look for something?"  
  
"Sure... what are you looking for?"  
  
"Um... well... it's sort of like clothing..."  
  
"What do you mean 'sort of'?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Misty good lord, what is it already?"  
  
"I'm trying to find what you took off of me!"  
  
"What?"  
  
Ash blanked out for a moment trying to think of what he had 'Taken off of her'. Then he remembered her hands guiding him towards her back... and him trying to unlatch something lacy.  
  
*Oh...*  
  
Ash blushed at the thought. Now he remembered. She had thrown it aside. And now she needed it back.  
  
Misty looked at Ash waiting for an answer. She had seen him blush and decided he finally figured out what she meant.  
  
"So will you help me?"  
  
"Yeah... sure."  
  
Ash put his shirt down in the sand again and started to search the beach for Misty's... clothing. Ash and Misty searched for about 10 minutes and came up with nothing.  
  
"Where the hell is it!? I need it back!"  
  
"Can't you just get another one? I mean it's not like they don't sell them here."  
  
"You don't understand! How would you feel if someone found your boxers on the beach?"  
  
"Pretty stupid."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
The search went on.  
  
"Misty, this is pointless. We haven't found anything."  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
Both Ash and Misty turned around in fear. Why now?  
  
*SHIT!*  
  
Gary was making his way down towards them. He was always up early doing something. But why did he have to come down to them now?  
  
"Gary! How nice to see you! We were looking for...uhh! Nothing! Absolutely nothing! Isn't that right Ash?! Ehehehe!"  
  
"Uhh.." Misty elbowed him in the rib. "OUCH! Oh! Yeah! Nothing!"  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Gary noticed that Ash had no shirt on... and that Misty was... sticking out. (sorry! Lol had to say it. And I didn't want to say saggy or something nasty like that) He figured something went on between the two but decided to stay out of it.  
  
"Yep! Couldn't be better!"  
  
"Oh okay, well Gramps was wondering if you two would want to come over and have breakfast there. He wanted to tell you about the new discoveries and things like that, plus to catch up on you guys."  
  
"That sounds great Gar."  
  
All three of them started up the beach while Ash was putting his shirt on... then Ash and Misty noticed something was clinging on to Gary's shoes...  
  
"Shit! Ash! His shoe!" Misty was terrified... if Gary noticed that her bra was trailing off of his shoe she would be mortified.  
  
"Crap!"  
  
"Distract him!"  
  
"Gary! Uh... so what's been going on?" Ash put his shoulder around his old rival to keep him from turning around.  
  
"Wha- Oh, nothing... just been busy helping Gramps."  
  
Meanwhile Misty was sneaking up behind Gary trying to step on her bra so it wouldn't be on his shoe anymore. After failing a couple of times, she kept trying. She had to get it. Misty was right behind Gary, she picked up her foot, and slammed it on her bra. She did it! She got it!  
  
"You okay Misty?"  
  
Misty then tripped and fell flat on her face right behind Gary, luckily she also fell on her bra covering it from view. She looked up and saw Gary staring at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Ehehehehe..." Misty smiled and sweat dropped. *At least I got my bra back...* "Never better!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
"Yeah she's been acting weird lately..."  
  
"Oh shut up Ash!"  
  
Misty picked herself up and crumpled her unmentionable in her hands and stuffed it in her pocket. She could put it on when they got to Professor Oak's lab. The three of them were now on the main road. They passed Gary's house, Ash's house, and finally got to Professor Oak's lab.  
  
"Gramps! We're here!"  
  
"Oh good! Hello Ash, Misty."  
  
Professor Oak didn't change one bit. He still looked like the old man from four years ago. Still the same old silvery hair, build, and the same face. For being pretty old, he didn't look it.  
  
"Hey Professor."  
  
"Nice to see you again Professor."  
  
"Nice seeing you two too, well... I don't know about you two, but I'm starving. How about we talk over things during a nice breakfast?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Good, well Tracey is already back there setting things up. He's been quite busy helping me out."  
  
"Tracey is still here?"  
  
"Wow..."  
  
"Yeah, he's been helping Gramps since he got here. I think that he never really wanted to leave, I mean, Gramps was his idol." (Not sure but I do remember something about that)  
  
"Breakfast is ready!"  
  
The group made their way to the kitchen area. There was a table set for 5 and in the center of the table was a banquet! Pancakes, eggs, sausage, bacon, fresh fruit, everything imaginable was there! Tracey and Professor Oak were seated and waiting patiently for them. Gary and Misty politely took a seat, but Ash just sat down and stuffed his face. (lol... I love him!)  
  
The gang ate and discussed newly discovered Pokemon, how they were doing, and other various things.  
  
"We watched you battle at the Hoenn League Ash." (yeah I'm a retard, after I wrote ch. 1 I realized that they called it the Hoenn League... aren't I smart?)  
  
"Yes you and that girl did a great job!"  
  
"Yeah who was she anyways?"  
  
Ash and Misty fell silent. Ash didn't really want to talk about May right now and neither did Misty. But they asked and they were going to answer, they just had to keep their cool.  
  
"That was May Pedalburg, she was the one who traveled with me in the Hoenn Region along with Brock and her little brother Max."  
  
"Oh I see, so where is she now?"  
  
"She's back at home with her family in the Hoenn Region."  
  
"Did you get a chance to meet her Misty?"  
  
"Oh... yes I did."  
  
"So tell me, what was she like?"  
  
"Well, she was spunky..."  
  
"Is that all? She seemed very nice."  
  
"Well looks can be deceiving..."  
  
"Oh, well okay! New subject! Ehehehe... so now that you two are home what do you plan to do?"  
  
"Well, I don't really have anything planned. My sisters are –still- vacationing... I'm supposed to be at the gym but I decided to come down here."  
  
"I just came home for a rest."  
  
"Hmm... well so what are you going to do now that you are here?"  
  
"I don't know... maybe go on another journey, I really don't know. Are there any other places I could go?"  
  
"No, the only newly discovered Pokemon were in the Hoenn Region. And it seems, from what I here, you and May covered a lot of territory."  
  
"Yeah, well I did see all of the Hoenn Region, and all of our homeland. I guess I could just go vacationing."  
  
"Well, you could. Seeing that you never did like staying in one place for too long I think it would make the most sense."  
  
"And now that you and Misty are actually together-"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oh don't deny it Ashy..."  
  
Misty just sat there. She neither denied it nor accepted it. But she knew that Ash wanted to stay with her, and that she wanted to stay with him.  
  
"Back to what I was saying, now that you guys are together, why don't you take your own little journey?"  
  
"I guess we could. What do you think Misty?"  
  
"Sounds fine by me, but I'd have to tell my sisters, they still want me to be the new leader. I should call them."  
  
"Oh that reminds me, I have to call Brock. I totally forgot."  
  
After everyone was done eating and cleaned up (Misty even got a chance to put her bra back on! Yay for bras!) Ash decided to go home. He had been out all night and just knew that his mom would be worried.  
  
"We better go. My mom is probably worried about me."  
  
"Okay, you two stop by any time now."  
  
"We will."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Ash and Misty left the lab and started back towards his house. They walked in silence for some time before Misty spoke up.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"About what Professor Oak was saying... I wouldn't mind traveling again, even if it was here again."  
  
"What are you trying to say Mist?" (hmm... thought it was about time he called her by a nickname.)  
  
"Well, I mean what they said back there was right. We kinda –are- a couple now... everyone knows."  
  
"Yeah I know, I just didn't want to talk about it with them you know?"  
  
"Yeah I know, but I mean, if we took another journey, we could have some time alone, just the two of us... and I do need to work on my training. You could help me."  
  
"Yeah, okay... we'll do it."  
  
"Really Ash?"  
  
"Misty, I'd do anything for you... you know that."  
  
Misty blushed.  
  
"I-I know..."  
  
Ash kissed Misty.  
  
*God I love her lips*  
  
*I love it when he does that*  
  
"Okay well we should at least rest and clean up a bit. My mom should know too."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The two arrived at Ash's house and entered. It seemed that no one was there. The lights were off, Mr. Mime was no where to be seen, and all was still. Then they noticed that Mrs. Ketchum was sitting there on the couch... waiting for them.  
  
"And where have you two been?"  
  
"AH! Oh... Jesus Mom, you scared me."  
  
"Well you did the same to me! You were out all night and I didn't hear one peep from you two!"  
  
"We're sorry Mrs. Ketchum, you see, after Ash and I talked, we fell asleep on the beach."  
  
Misty left out the little fun Ash and her had. That was too much information for her, and it would be kind of weird saying, "Oh we're sorry, we we're feeling each other up on the beach then fell asleep on top of each other, sorry we didn't call." Some things are better left unsaid. (Anyways...)  
  
"Oh, well then I guess it's okay. I'll let this one slide. So did you two work things out?"  
  
"Uh, Mom... shhhh."  
  
"But A-"  
  
"Shhhh..."  
  
Ash put a finger to his lips and hushed his mom. He hated it when parents talked about that kind of stuff. Misty just giggled. Ash was so cute. How could she not love him?  
  
*So kawaii!* (Cute in Japanese for those out there who don't know)  
  
"Well, did you two at least have any breakfast?"  
  
"Yeah, we ate at Professor Oak's with Tracey and Gary."  
  
(I just realized that I still have them in the dark...)  
  
Mrs. Ketchum turned on some lights (hehehe!) and sat back down. She knew that Ash and Misty had worked things out. She could tell they did and was glad. Too long had Ash waited to express his feelings, too long did he wait for Misty to admit hers, but now everything was in order. They were together and looked happier than ever.  
  
"Well I'm going to go and run some errands. If there's anything you two need just ask and I'll be happy to get it for you."  
  
Misty then realized that she only had one pair of clothing. *Might as well...*  
  
"Oh, well Mrs. Ketchum, um... I only have this clothing. Maybe I could go shopping?"  
  
"Oh sure! The mall is downtown it's hard to miss." (I have no idea... lol just writing crap)  
  
"Thanks! I think I'll get some shopping done." (Wouldn't every girl?)  
  
"Ash, why don't you go with her?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? There is no way I'm going shopping... I hate shopping." (typical... lol just messing with you guys ^^)  
  
"Oh come on Ash! It'll be fun! I promise."  
  
Misty smirked at Ash. One of those mischievous smirks that meant so many things at once. Ash then changed his mind.  
  
"Fine... but then I get to get what I want too."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Okay well I'll give you two some money, Ash always wastes his so I'm sure he doesn't have any."  
  
"Hey!" (that's so me...)  
  
"Okay so here's 50$ for the both of you. That should do it." (GOOD LORD! SHE'S LOADED... must be doing something other than just cleaning the house... . okay no more talking for me)  
  
"I'll be back around 5! Don't go talk to strangers!"  
  
"Good lord Mom... we won't."  
  
"Just looking after my favorite son!"  
  
"I'm your only son..."  
  
"That's why you're my favorite!"  
  
Misty just stood there and sweat dropped.  
  
"Go already!"  
  
"Oh fine, be mean to your mother. Bye Ash, bye Misty."  
  
"Bye Mrs. Ketchum!"  
  
Mrs. Ketchum walked out of the house and went down the road. She disappeared over the horizon with a list of chores to do.  
  
"Thank God... sorry you had to witness that."  
  
"No, it was cute."  
  
"Okay let's go to the mall already before you turn into my mom."  
  
"Don't worry I won't."  
  
"How do I know?"  
  
"Because your mom wouldn't do this."  
  
Misty just leapt onto Ash pushing him to the ground and kissed him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry for the horrible chapter... lol it was more of a comical relief than a chapter. Well anyways, if you didn't get the clue in there about traveling... I'm going to have them go on a little trip all by themselves... probably so they can be naughty again. Lol would I do that?  
  
Rayne (my alter ego who I'm now just introducing for some weird reason, this note was too long...): Yeah you would...  
  
Me: Oh shut up.  
  
Anyways oh man... shopping trip! $_$ Man would I love to be the cashier who took in that money. God was Mrs. Ketchum loaded. Whoo! Ok yeah so hahaha... ^^;; tell me what you think. Yeah and I FINALLY know where to put those three people. God I'm a genius. Didn't you just love Ash in the end? Aw, how cute!!!  
  
Rayne: ... get a life... go watch Ranma or read Can You Keep a Secret. Hey, I know why don't you go fall off a cliff?  
  
Me: I hate you, you know that?  
  
Rayne: Yeah I know... that's why I'm still here, to annoy you.  
  
Okay, well now that I know I'm insane. Tell me what you think! Until next time!  
  
Night Mare579 


	12. Permission

Disclaimer: I own my story but not Pokemon.  
  
Note: Hmmm... you know what? Tcgfan you make a good point... If I hate Rayne I hate myself... you got me there. Rayne: you're an idiot... where's Muffy when you need her? Oh be quiet... don't make me kick your ass. Rayne: what is this, Fight Club? (if you get my joke...) HEY! THAT WAS A DAMN GOOD MOVIE! Alright... anyways, fic. Yeah well sorry if I disappointed you. I just wanted to lighten the mood up a bit. So now we have a little shopping adventure with Ash and Misty. Hahaha! Wonder where they're going to shop? Hmmm Victoria's Secret? Lol... but definitely not Abercrombie, Wet Seal, Aeropastel, or any other of those kinds of store. URGH they irritate me. "Hi! Look at me! I'm wearing a skirt that my ass hangs out of! And I'm wearing a tiny ass shirt that accents my chest, but I don't really have one! Tee hee! And look I've got my visor!" ( kill me now. Sorry I just hate those stores. Well on with the fic! (Oh yes and another memo went out thanks to Pikachu! Lol clueless) Okay... one last thing DON'T FREAKING GET AHEAD OF ME! YOU'LL RUIN MY STORY PEOPLE cough shadow  
  
Though  
  
"Speaking"  
  
-Emphasis-  
  
(My little, random, pointless notes!)  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A Forgotten Face  
  
Ch. 12 Permission  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
It was noon in Pallet Town. The sun was shining, a breeze was blowing, Pidgey and other birds were chirping, and the mall was buzzing. After Mrs. Ketchum had left, Ash and Misty walked downtown to get to the mall. Each had 50$ ($$) with them and knew exactly what they wanted. Misty had to get more underclothing, clothing in general, and other miscellaneous stuff. Ash on the other hand just needed more clothing. Guys were always simple to shop for. ()  
  
As the two reached downtown, they could see an enormous, white, building looming over the others. Cars, Pigeots, and other flying Pokemon could be seen making their way towards the mall. Ash and Misty kept on walking, dodging crazy drivers and Pokemon swooping down from overhead. Finally they reached their destination. Hand in hand, they entered the building. Never did they expect to see something this big!  
  
"Holy sh-"  
  
"ASH! Good lord we're in a mall where small children are."  
  
"Just saying!"  
  
"Well it's the mall of Pallet Town, didn't you know it would be this big?"  
  
"Considering that I've been away from home most of my life and that I never really did come here, no I didn't know it was this big. And besides, when I was here this was only a small market."  
  
"Weird..."  
  
They walked around browsing different stores. Along the way they got what they needed. So far Misty had extra clothing (including bras and panties! Yay!), toiletries (;;), and other various things. Ash was finished. He had gotten what he needed and was set. (I keep forgetting about Pikachu... damn. Wait! He's delivering memos with Togetic! Silly me...) They had spent a little over an hour and a half at the mall buying what they needed.  
  
"Well I have what I need. What about you?"  
  
"I'm good. I think we can go."  
  
"Yeah, I still need to tell my mom that we plan to leave. Hehehe, I guess I'm just a big procrastinator... plus I don't want her to pull that embarrassing underwear routine." He added under his breath.  
  
"That's okay, oh and I still need to call my sisters and tell them. They should be home by now."  
  
"AH! Brock! I keep forgetting!"  
  
"Well let's just get back to your place. Your mom won't be back 'til 5 so we've got about 4 hours."  
  
"Alright, well let's get home."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Misty and Ash left the enormous mall and walked back to the residential part of Pallet Town. They were walking down the main road almost home. Ash's feet were hurting. It seemed strange to him that for traveling on foot for most of his life, an hour at the mall exhausted him. He spotted a nearby water fountain (not a drinking one) with crystal clear water spouting out of the many sprinklers.  
  
"My feet hurt..."  
  
"Oh Ash, stop complaining! You walk on foot all the time!"  
  
"Yeah but that's when I enjoy it!"  
  
Misty just growled. "Fine! God – he can handle walking 10 miles at a time but not an hour at the mall." She added under her breath.  
  
Ash collapsed down on to the edge of the fountain. Misty took a seat next to him. The bright, afternoon sun was beaming down on the two teens. It was a beautiful sunny day. Misty was enjoying the scenery. Then, she was splashed with water. She looked over at Ash to see him looking around whistling and innocent tune. He turned and met her gaze.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Misty just glared, while Ash went back whistling and looking around. Yes, Ash had splashed Misty. He loved to get on her nerves and mess around with her. Plus, she needed to lighten up. So, he figured a good, playful splash would lighten the mood up. Anyways, she loved the water didn't she? Ash was yawning and stretching. His eyes closed, mouth wide open yawning, limbs stretched out. And then he was drenched. His hair was dripping down on the back of his neck, his hat was soaked, his jacket was sopping, and water was in his mouth.  
  
"Shpgga! (I think that's spitting water out... I'm not sure)"  
  
He turned to Misty. She was looking at her nails and picking at them. Misty looked up at Ash.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Ash gave her a you're-going-down look. Misty went back to "perfecting her nails." He just sat there for a minute waiting for the perfect time. Misty was still acting like she didn't do anything. Then Ash tackled Misty into the fountain.  
  
"Ah! Spsga!" (again, water spitting...)  
  
Ash and Misty were in the fountain splashing, dunking, and tackling each other. Laughter filled the air, along with water. They were acting like 6 year olds. Both were dripping wet but they didn't care. They were having fun.  
  
"Umm..."  
  
Both Ash and Misty stopped dead. They turned around and saw Gary staring at them like they were insane. They all stood there silent, staring until Ash spoke.  
  
"Uh... we were just... swimming?"  
  
"Riiiiigghhht..."  
  
"Ehehe..."  
  
"I'll just leave you guys... smell ya later." (totally forgot about how he says that)  
  
After Gary had left, Ash and Misty just stood there.  
  
"Well, -that- was embarrassing..."  
  
"Yep... let's go."  
  
Misty got out of the fountain dripping wet. Ash started to follow.  
  
"Well just to be fair, you started that."  
  
And then Misty pushed him back in.  
  
"Yep, and I finished it!"  
  
"THAT'S IT!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Misty started sprinting towards Ash's house for safety from her enraged boyfriend. Ash was running full throttle after Misty. She was laughing the whole way towards his house. She reached the house and opened it as fast as she could, then Ash caught her. He tackled her on to the couch. Both were laughing. Golden-brown eyes stared deep into cerulean blue. A smile lit up Misty's face, her pink lips spreading across her face. Ash leaned down and met them. Ash had his hands on the sides of her face and Misty's hands were wrapped around his head pulling him down to deepen the kiss. Still kissing, Ash started to lift Misty off of the couch. He carried her upstairs to his room (oh, strong!) where they could have more freedom (naughty, naughty!).  
  
He kicked open the door and kicked it shut behind him. Ash gently laid Misty on his bed still kissing. Misty started to trace Ash's chest while Ash started to squeeze her hips. Misty took of his jacket leaving only is shirt. Ash slipped off her suspenders, and peeled off her shirt. Only her bra was left. Misty was tugging at Ash's black t-shirt, he helped her take it off. Both teens were now topless with the exception of Misty who still had a bra on. The two of them were both wet and filled with desire. Ash broke the kiss, he brought his hand up to Misty's lips and started to pull his finger down. His finger dragged from her lips, down to her neck, to her collar-bone, and through the valley of her chest. His eyes followed his hands all the way down to her shorts. With all his courage, he started to slip them off too. Misty didn't seem to mind. She watched Ash's movements... and loved every one of them.  
  
Soon, Misty was only left in her bra and panties. Ash took in her body. Her hair was out of its usual pony-tail and splayed around her head. Her aqua eyes were glowing with desire, her cheeks were blushed, and her lips were slightly parted. Her chest was rising and falling with her breaths, her hips were curved, and creamy, long legs graced his bed.  
  
She's an angel...  
  
Ash was still staring at her body when Misty pulled him into a kiss. Her hands traveled down to his chest, stomach, and stopped right above his jeans. Her spider-like hands undid the button and zipper quickly. His jeans slid off him leaving him in his boxers. Without his jeans there, Misty could now see and feel that he was... hard. Her eyes opened with shock.  
  
Good lord!  
  
Ash noticed her eyes shoot open and he understood why. He gave her a devilish grin. Misty just blushed. Ash lifted up Misty. His hands reached around her back to unhook her bra. Ash was nibbling on Misty's collar-bone area leaving marks behind. Misty had her eyes closed tightly trying to hold back a moan. Ash was unhooking the bra. He had done 2 already and was working on the third. Misty was feeling that familiar heat explode throughout her body... Ash was also feeling a strange sensation flood his body. Then –  
  
"Ash! Misty! I'm home!"  
  
Ash dropped Misty. Both of their eyes were open with shock. Mrs. Ketchum was home already!? How!? It was only 4!  
  
"Ash? Misty? Are you two home!?"  
  
Shit!  
  
Both Ash and Misty fumbled around to get their clothing back on. After falling over one another, tripping, and putting things on backwards, they finally got their clothing on. Mrs. Ketchum hadn't heard a response. She started up the stars.  
  
"SHIT! Go to the guest room and make it seem like you're sleeping or something! QUICK!"  
  
Misty sprinted across the hall as quietly as she could and leapt onto her bed and closed her eyes. Ash raced across his room and turned his Nintendo on and started playing a random game. Luckily, neither Ash nor Misty was caught.  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Oh, hey Mom. I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Oh, well I got all the things I needed done so I thought I'd come home. Is Misty here?"  
  
"I think she went to take a nap or something..."  
  
"Oh okay. Well when she wakes up just let me know."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Mrs. Ketchum left his room and went back downstairs. When Ash was sure she was gone, he silently crept out of his room and over to Misty's temporary one. He opened the door and found Misty on the bed. She was trying to make it look like she was asleep... but it wasn't the greatest impression...  
  
"Mist...?"  
  
Ash was answered by a big, fake snore.  
  
"Misty... you suck at fake sleeping you know that?"  
  
Another snore.  
  
"You try too hard."  
  
At this point, Ash had gone over to the bed and sat down beside Misty. He knew how to get her attention. Quietly, he moved his hand over her stomach. Then he slid his hand up her shirt.  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Knew it..."  
  
Misty growled and glared.  
  
"You're evil..."  
  
"What can I say?"  
  
Another growl and glare.  
  
"So why did your mom come home early?"  
  
"She apparently got all her stuff done and decided to come home."  
  
"Didn't Pikachu try and stop her?"  
  
"I guess she didn't get the memo..." (lol sorry... had to write that)  
  
"I'll have to talk to Pikachu..." he added.  
  
"Oh well... I'm sure Togetic and him were screwing around somewhere."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Ash and Misty got up and went downstairs. Mrs. Ketchum was at the kitchen counter working on supper while Togetic and Pikachu, with ketchup in his paw, were watching T.V.  
  
"Ash, we need to talk to her about it."  
  
"Yeah I know... we can do it at dinner. If I talk to her now, she'll either cry, give me another speech... or - " Ash shuddered at what his mom might say.  
  
"Now Ash, you're growing up and you're going to be alone with Misty. So I got you this book on the male anatomy. Don't do anything rash, you're only 14! But you also need to give Misty space. She's a growing girl and sometimes - "  
  
He broke the thought... even thinking about it made him shiver. His mom could be really embarrassing sometimes. Why couldn't she just leave him alone like normal moms? But, it was his mom so he loved her anyways. (aw... Kodak moment!)  
  
"Mrs. Ketchum, can I help with anything?"  
  
"Oh no dear! You and Ash go do something while I cook. Dinner should be ready within the hour."  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Ash and Misty sat down with Togetic and Pikachu. They flipped through the channels and found a movie to watch. Only an hour had passed before Mrs. Ketchum announced dinner was ready. Mrs. Ketchum, Misty, and Ash sat down at the table while Pikachu, Togetic, and Mr. Mime had their own little table to eat Pokemon Food. Misty kept giving Ash looks. Finally Ash brought up the topic.  
  
"Um mom... speaking of traveling, me and Misty were thinking of going on another training trip."  
  
"Oh, well... it's fine by me. Is Brock going to go along?"  
  
"Uh... well we don't know."  
  
"Okay, well you've got my permission. Where will you go?"  
  
"Well... where do you want to go Mist?"  
  
"Since I've already been around the mainland with you and Brock before, maybe the Hoenn Region? If that's okay with you... I don't know any of the water Pokemon there. I could always use more."  
  
"Yeah... the Hoenn Region is just... fine."  
  
Misty knew Ash didn't want to go back. But they'd be far away, alone, and there would be new Pokemon for Misty to see. Ash understood this, but they would also be near May. Both of them didn't want that.  
  
"What's the matter with the Hoenn Region Ash?"  
  
"Oh, nothing... it's fine."  
  
"Okay... well when do you plan to go?"  
  
"The reason we went to the mall was to get more supplies and clothing, so we're basically ready. Maybe in 2 days? We're not sure."  
  
"You take your time. Any time you pick is fine with me. I'll get the tickets for the ferry over there."  
  
"Thanks mom."  
  
"No problem Ash."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
After dinner, Misty and Ash helped Mrs. Ketchum with cleaning up. Pikachu and Togetic followed. Ash and Pickachu went to Ash's room, while Misty and Togetic retreated to the guest room.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Okay, I'll –talk- to Pikachu."  
  
Misty giggled. She walked into the room and closed the door. Pikachu hopped up onto Ash's shoulder while they went into his room. Ash sat down on his bed.  
  
"So, what did you do with Mom?"  
  
"Pi chu cha pi pikachu." (We went grocery shopping, got other stuff, and dropped off letters.)  
  
"Oh, speaking of letters..." (hehe ;)  
  
"Piii..." (Uh...)  
  
Pikachu looked around innocently.  
  
"Did you not know that me and Misty would be alone?"  
  
"Pika..." (Sorta...)  
  
"And you didn't try and keep her out longer?"  
  
"Cha..." (Well...)  
  
"So you don't have an excuse..."  
  
"PI PIKACHU!" (It was Togetic's fault!)  
  
"Blame it on Togetic..."  
  
Pikachu zapped Ash.  
  
"Okay, okay! I'm just kidding..."  
  
"Pi, cha pika pi?" (So, what happened?)  
  
"Pikachu!"  
  
"Pika..." (Sorry...)  
  
"You know... sometimes I worry about you. I never knew Pikachus could be this nosey..."  
  
Pikachu just smiled at Ash.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile... Misty had stepped out of the shower. Togetic was on the bed asleep. Misty had dried off and was putting on her nightwear. She opened the bathroom door and woke up Togetic by mistake.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Togetic! Go back to sleep."  
  
"Toge tic tic." (It's okay.)  
  
"So how was your day with Pikachu and Mrs. Ketchum?"  
  
"Tic! Togetic toge to!" (Great! We had fun!)  
  
"Good to hear!" (I'm guessing Misty's got a special relationship with Togetic where she can understand him just like Ash and Pikachu)  
  
"Togetic to tic?" (How was yours?)  
  
"Togetic..."  
  
"Toge to!" (Just asking!)  
  
"Yeah well..."  
  
Misty was surprised by Togetic. She always knew him to be a fun, shy Pokemon, not one to ask nosey questions like that.  
  
Pikachu must be rubbing off on him  
  
"Well I'm tired and I'm going to go to sleep. I'll just go say good night to Ash. Be right back!"  
  
"Togetic to tic..." (Goodnight my shell...)  
  
Misty crept out of her room and over to Ash's. She quietly knocked on his door. When it was opened Ash was just in his boxers.  
  
"Oh sorry!"  
  
"Misty, I don't think it really matters..."  
  
"Oh, right..."  
  
"So what did you want?"  
  
"Just to come say good night. Is that a problem?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Well good night."  
  
"Good night Misty."  
  
Misty kissed Ash on the cheek and crept back to her room. Ash turned around and saw Pikachu smirking at him.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"PI! Pikachu! Cha chu pika pi!" Pikachu's became glistening and then did a kissy-face. (Translation: Aww! Little Ash! Good night Misty!" MMMMMWAH!)  
  
"You wish you could get that..." Ash added a smirk.  
  
"PIIIIIKAAAAA!" Sparks started to fly. Ash got the zap of his life. He fell over onto his bed.  
  
"Pikachu pika pi! Pi cha pika pi, pikachu pi cha chu pikachu." (Teach you to mess with this. Just so you know, I'm the ladies man.)  
  
"What are you, Brock now?"  
  
"Pikachu!" (Oh shut up.)  
  
Ash playfully pushed his mouse Pokemon.  
  
"Just messin' with you buddy. Good night."  
  
"Pi!? Pikachu!?" (What!? No kiss!?)  
  
"You want one?" Ash smirked.  
  
"Pi! Pika pi chu." (No! I'm fine thanks.)  
  
"That's what I thought. Night buddy."  
  
"Pika." (Night.)  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Soon, everyone in the Ketchum house was asleep. In just a few days, Ash and Misty would set out on another adventure all by themselves in the Hoenn Region. Though they would be near May, both teens wanted to get away. It would be something they would never forget.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Whew! Sorry Shippo. Took like a week to write. I've been so busy! Stupid teachers... then I got into my drawing phase where I don't do anything but draw for like 3 days straight, and then! Thank the lord, RO was working! Yay! And my character was there!  
  
Rayne: You mean me?  
  
Yeah... anyways, Oh happy day! So I played that for a while. Anyways, hopefully I won't procrastinate as much. I've also noticed that this has gotten harder for me to write now that there's no fighting or May going on... I think I can fix that. Hehehe well I finally wrote 12! Again I know I wrote some fruity goodness (lime/lemon if you'd call it that) and stupid comedy. But Mrs. Ketchum allowed Ash and Misty to go! Wonder what she'll say to Ash this time...? Well read 13 to find out!  
  
You know what I'm going to say! Let me hear from you! Until next time!  
  
Night Mare579 


	13. The Journey Home

**Boo.**

* * *

_Thought_

**Emphasis**

"Speaking"

(Actual Notes or Misc Info)

* * *

A Forgotten Face

Ch. 13: _The Journey Home_

* * *

Light showers fell from the sky over the Hoenn Region and blanketed the land in a soft, cool mist. Two teens ran for cover through the thick woods, laughing as they jumped through puddles and avoided brush. They were able to find an overhang of rock and quickly ran for cover, even though they were already soaked.

It had been a year since young Ash and Misty left to travel the Hoenn Region. Together they explored learning not only about the region and its Pokemon, but about each other. Ash and Misty had no problem in gaining Ms. Ketchum's trust for the journey, they had traveled together before. Besides, Ms. Ketchum knew that this was about the time Ash would want more independence anyways. She, too, was a teenager herself once upon a time.

The teens huddled next to each other, ducking under the overhang, avoiding the raindrops as they steadily came to a stop. Ash had done much growing in only a short year. He had become taller and was now a decent 5'9'' while Misty still stood at 5'6''. Ash had also become leaner and more toned; His pubescent body had grown more into a man's. However, Ash was still hesitant to admit he hadn't started growing facial hair yet. He would be sixteen in only a few months. But none of this halted Misty's attraction towards her now official beau. Over the course of their journey, she watched Ash grow as well as noticing her own body changing more. Her own body resembled much of a girl in her early twenties. Misty was only seventeen, but had thickened and grown curvier, and her hair had lost its spikey, girlish look and become long, smooth, crimson locks.

Misty had also matured much more in the past year. She had softened some but still kept her 'tough' personality. Misty had learned what it meant to love and to be patient with her younger love. She gave him space when he needed it, especially when he was in one of his classic, angsty "I'm a teenager, leave me alone" moods. But Ash was just as perceptive and allowed Misty the same amount, if not more, when necessary, of space and independence.

The two had become closer than ever. They were the ultimate definition of partners and were sometimes even unable to function without each other. But even then they had the help of their trusted Pocket Monsters…

"Pikachu, give that back!" While Ash was unpacking the necessary items for a **scrumptious** lunch, his mouse-like Pokemon had snuck up and snatched off his hat. Pikachu simply looked up at his counterpart, hat in mouth, and cocked his head.

"Oh shutup, you know I look like an idiot without my hat, now give it back!" Pikachu flipped the hat up, catching it on his own head and scampered off, leaving Ash to grab at empty space. Misty, sitting across from Ash, giggled at the two best friends. She set Togetic down on the ground beside her, stood up and walked over to Pikachu. Misty knelt down and scratched the underside of Pikachu's chin, laughing at his almost purr-like noises.

"I think you look dashing with Ash's hat, Pikachu," said Misty with a wink.

"Don't encourage him…" replied Ash.

"Oh come now, Ash, he's only playing. Can you blame him for wanting the attention? Hmmm?" Misty lightly pinched one of Pikachu's red cheeks and took Ash's hat back.

"I dunno, I guess I'm just tired from the rain. I always get like this when it's overcast." Ash went back to preparing some basic sandwiches for lunch, ignoring Misty sitting down beside him. "I guess you wouldn't know," said Ash, "seeing you're into the entire water element thing. This would make you happy wouldn't it?"

Misty frowned. She took Ash's hat and pulled it back down over his head, covering his eyes.

"You were laughing only a few minutes ago when you were running through this 'depressing' weather. Besides…" Misty trailed off, "You should know that you make me happy. The water is just a bonus feature." She leaned over to peck Ash on the cheek, and then allowed room for Togetic to return to her lap.

The two laughed quietly. Lunch was prepared and they ate side-by-side while their Pokemon played in the distance. Misty knew Ash wasn't feeling like himself. Call it a woman's intuition, but she had the feeling that he wanted to go home, and she didn't blame him. Rarely had they stayed in an actual city, mostly in fear of finding a hurtful past. Besides, she was almost 18 and it was due time for her to take over the gym in Cerulean City. Her sisters wouldn't stay there forever…

Ash and Misty cleaned up after their meal. It was about mid-day and both teens were tired and full.

"Hey Ash, you wouldn't mind if we rested for a while, would you?" asked Misty.

"Nah… I could use the rest myself. But we need to stop somewhere to restock on food and stuff, we don't have much left." Ash rummaged through his pack, checking the supplies and rations left. "We have enough money to buy stuff. It's just a matter of finding a **place** to buy things."

Misty yawned, "Well… whatever's closest will be fine… all we really need is f…" Misty quietly sank into Ash's lap and dozed off.

Ash sighed and leaned back onto the overhang. Pikachu and Togetic had stopped their playing a while ago and had settled into a nap themselves. He gently tucked some of Misty's crimson hair behind her ear and rested his hand on her shoulder.

_I don't want to force her to do something she doesn't want, but I would like to try and start making our way home. I can't leave Mom alone forever… And I'll have to get a job sometime. Hell, maybe I could see if Prof. Oak has any openings…_

Ash glanced down at Misty again, taking in her beauty. He wiggled himself down the rock wall into a more comfortable position and whispered softly into Misty's ear. After saying "I love you," Ash drifted off to sleep.

* * *

After an hour long nap, Misty and Ash awoke feeling refreshed and ready to face the road. They cleaned and packed up, only taking a short time. With Pikachu on Ash's shoulder and Togetic in Misty's arms, the two set down a trail headed for the mainland. 

"Say, Ash… What **do** you want to do when we get back home?"

"Sleep in my nice, comfy, big, soft, plushy, bed."

Misty frowned, "After that."

Ash dodged Misty's glare and tried to answer seriously. "I'm not sure, I've thought seriously about just traveling, but half of me says that wouldn't be the wisest course of action," laughed Ash, "But, I know I have to settle down at some point… I dunno, I suppose I could work back at home for a while until I think of something that really interests me."

"You know, you **could** open your own gym somewhere. It's not like you'd be bad at that," said Misty with a smile.

"I could, but I don't know if I could handle that responsibility," Ash admitted with a laugh, "I think it'd turn out to be more of a playground than a gym."

"You're such an idiot sometimes," giggled Misty.

Ash stuck his tongue out, "Yeah well what do **you** wanna do, huh?"

Misty blushed, "I… dunno… um…" she sighed, "I guess I would have to take over for my sisters, but I dread having to put on those goofy performances. I don't even know how they do it… I'm no mermaid."

"How long have your sisters been there anyways?" asked Ash with one eyebrow raised.

"Far too long," laughed Misty. "And they've been hounding me to come back, they want to stay on their cruises and tan and such." Misty ran off ahead, imitating one of her sisters as she twirled and batted her eyelashes. Togetic squirmed uncomfortably in her arms.

Pikachu laughed atop of Ash's shoulder, watching Misty make a fool of herself. Ash ran ahead to catch up with his delusional friend. He reached for her hand but Misty yanked it out of reach and skipped ahead.

"You'll have to do better than that" she cooed.

Laughing, Ash ran after Misty down the road towards urban life.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" 

"I'm positive. It's worked with everyone else, why should this time be any exception?" hissed the strangers counterpart, "Quickly now, we don't have much time to prepare."

As the two strangers spoke in whispers, preparing some sinister plot, their third accomplice prowled the area, watching for any intruders. After seeing the area was clear or any nosey nuisances, he sat down. A toothy grin spread across his face. Soon everything fell silent… except for the sound of soft purring…

* * *

Well… it's taken me three years to write this. I apologize immensely for the wait and didn't mean to upset or anger anyone. What can I say? Life just happened. I was busy with other things and my tastes had changed. I can admit that this is difficult for me to write seeing as I was a completely different person than I was 3 years ago. However, I will try my best to end this as gracefully and as best as I can while still giving you a good story. _Smile_ I will, also, try and fulfill some of your requests and cut down on some of the unnecessary cursing or stupid scenes. Anyways, tell me if this is any better or worse, if you guys are pleased with the turn-out, I will continue this to the best of my ability and try and give you guys a happy ending. _Smile_ Please take the time to review, again sorry for the wait.

Thank you so much,

Night Mare579


End file.
